


Sober Things

by Rhiw



Series: Small Town Blues [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Carol, Alpha Nancy Wheeler, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angry Billy Hargrove, Bad Dirty Talk, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Blow Jobs, But he has self respect damn't, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, Fisting, Gen, Hurt Steve Harrington, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Manipulative Asshole Billy, Nancy handled the break up bad, Omega Jonathan Byers, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Tommy H, Omega Will Byers, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Billy Hargrove, Recreational Drug Use, Small Towns being small towns, Steve Harrington is Lonely, Steve is kinda slutty, Steve mooning over Nancy, Teenagers are stupid, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, he's just lonely as hell, little shit steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw
Summary: Steve's just lonely enough to ignore the fact that Billy's a giant asshole. That the Alpha's mere presence seems to catch - and hold - Nancy's attention is a plus. Billy's just bored and not about to loose the only interesting thing in this backwater town. It helps that the sex is pretty fantastic.





	1. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feisty little shit. Billy was going to wreck that. He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Here we go. You ready for a really slow, slow development of feelings hidden among porn featuring a pretty boy whose's obsessed with his ex and a maladjusted, constantly abused angry boy who use each other until they catch random feelings? I am too!

Steve sighed from where he sat perched before the kitchen phone, chewing absent mindedly on his fingernail. His mother was supposed to call from Prague, where she was currently touring the beautiful city, around four. He glanced at the oven clock, feeling his lips twitch at the neon green _9:45._ He’d been doing his homework on the counter waiting, but he really doubted she was going to call.

She probably forgot. The Omega sighed, closing his history book and stashing it and his notebook in his backpack. Sunday had found Steve hung over and grumpy, and he spent most of it in his softest pair of sleep pants and an oversized pastel sweater. Even though it was early, he was already considering calling it a night. It wasn’t like had much else to do tonight. His homework was done, the house was cleaned, his book bag packed, and his clothes laid out for tomorrow. Steve made himself a cup of tea and then headed for bed, yawning behind his hand.

This weekend had been wild, but he would categorize it as a success. He’d hardly thought about Nancy at all today. No, instead his thoughts had been rather caught up on Billy Hargrove. Steve grinned as he stretched out on his bed, the Alpha’s scent faint but still present on his sheets and pillowcase. That had to be, quite arguably, some of the best sex he’d ever had. Steve thought he’d come at least five times to the Alpha’s clever manipulations.

He sighed, feeling his cock begin to harden as he recalled the wild ride of Saturday night. He rolled his hips into the mattress, letting out a breathy sound as his cock filled out completely, squeezing his legs together as he rocked. Would he see Billy tomorrow? Would the Alpha come over and speak with him? Would he acknowledge their night together? Steve readily admitted he wouldn’t say no to another repeat performance.

He imagined Billy seeing him in the hallway, watching as that cocksure smile took his lips, far too smug and sharp for his own good. He slipped his hands beneath his underwear, palming his cock as he imagined them fooling around at school. Maybe in one of the bathrooms, maybe an abandoned classroom or the library. How easily he could picture Billy rutting up against him in the dark of a closet, spearing him open with that thick cock until Steve had no other choice but to take it…

Steve was already wet between his legs, and he reached down to slide two fingers in, determined to get himself off quick and dirty, then let the sleepy aftermath carrying him off, his nose buried deep in the pillow Billy had used. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to come, crying out something that could have been Billy's name as he locked down on his fingers, pretending it was Billy's fat cock inside him instead. He wiped his hands without care on the sheets - he was going to do laundry this weekend anyway, and curled up, content.

* * *

Steve wouldn’t say that he primped overly much Monday morning, but he wouldn’t deny that he’d chosen his outfit with a little bit more of a careful eye than normal. He wore high waisted blue jeans – one of his tighter pairs – and a dark grey Lacoste sweater. He paired it with a dark grey suede jacket with a fur collar and lining, and bright white Keds. He eyed himself critically in the mirror, before grinning and pulling on his Ray Bans.

He felt amazingly good compared to his norm; maybe he really did just need a good fuck, because the grey depression that seemed to rule his life was queerly absent. He pulled up to school about a half hour early and paused outside his car to light a cigarette. He inhaled deeply, then took a just as deep drink of his coffee from his thermos. Steve felt himself perk up at the sight of Billy. The Alpha’s back was too him, leaning against a blue Camaro,  dressed lightly for the chill of the morning, but maybe being from California he didn’t have anything else?

Steve hesitated, biting his lip, before locking the BMW and heading over. It didn’t make much sense to pretend they didn’t know each other, Steve reasoned, and if the Alpha didn’t seem like he was into it, Steve could keep walking and pretend that was his plan all along. However, all thought of playing it cool died when Billy turned towards the sound of his steps and Steve saw his face.

“What the hell?” Steve sputtered, eyes wide and horrified behind his sun glasses. Billy raised a singular eyebrow, seemingly unaware that his face was entirely blue and brown on one side.

“I got in a fight.”

“Who the fuck – was it Carol? Jesus, she’s such a bitch! You think she’d be used to Tommy hitting on everything with a pulse.” He reached out without thought, only to still awkwardly when Billy tilted his head out of the way.

Billy took a slow drag of his cigarette, before glancing away from Steve dismissively. “It wasn’t Carol, Steve.”

“You sure?” Steve asked slowly, eyes narrowing. Carol was a possessive Alpha in her best moments, she was downright fanatical in her worst, and pair that with the fact that Tommy found angry sex hot as hell and flirted like crazy to get it - well, she was pissed a lot. “Because I’ve got dirt on her from before she even popped a knot.”

Billy snorted, letting his sun glasses slip down to peer at him. “While your concern is… _sweet,_ princess, you really think _Carol_ would catch me on the fly?”

“Then who-”

“Seriously, any of this is your business…how?” Billy asked flatly, flicking the cigarette away before pushing off the car.

Steve blinked, shrinking into himself a bit. “…it’s not. I guess. Sorry.”

“We fucked, Steve. That’s it.”

“Yeah.” He agreed, shifting uncomfortably, embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry. I just…thought we could be friends?” Billy stared at him and Steve shrunk even further into himself, arms crossing defensively. He felt incredibly small all the sudden, the disinterest in Billy's gaze stripping him of his new found confidence. “Forget it. You…I’m being stupid. Have a nice day, man.”

He turned on his heel, face burning and feeling about an inch tall, and headed towards the school entrance. Why was he always so _stupid?_ Steve’s lips twisted, hand tightening on his backpack strap. He just…he had hoped…maybe not anything more, but at least a friend. Steve hadn’t had a friend in…in a long time. But whatever. Steve had been doing this on his own for a long time. Sure, he’d always had _someone._ Tommy or Nancy, or someone. But he was fine. He had this.

Really.

Even if he had hoped - but god, he was stupid. Billy had even said...well, he never really said. But Steve understood how one night stands worked. There wasn't anything ever said to imply it hadn't been one. But Billy had been so sweet that morning and...he sighed. Really. He was  _so stupid._

Steve was still feeling pretty down by the time third period rolled around. He did his best to avoid a gloating Tommy – who had gleefully critiqued Steve’s performance Saturday night. It seemed that Billy hadn’t been as discrete about their night together as the Omega may have helped. In fact, it seemed he’d chosen to go the opposite route; bragging about Steve in gym to anyone who wanted to listen.

To make it worse, Nancy had been given this look – one mixed with pity, worry, and barely concealed judgement – and any good feelings Steve may have had this morning was completely gone. Billy Hargrove was the talk of the school, his fight and his sex life, and now, so was Steve. The Omega grit his teeth as he shut his locker. Just three more periods, then he could home to the privacy of his home and _die of shame._

He wished he just stayed home Saturday. No amount of great sex was worth this.

Steve turned, already stealing himself for the stares and whispers, only to find himself face to face with the quarterback of the football team, AJ Wilson. Steve eyed the leering Alpha, grip tightening on his books.

“Hey AJ.” Steve said quietly, moving to push past the Alpha.

AJ moved to intercept his path, a hand flying out to box him in as the tall boy leaned in. “Heya, Steve. So, I heard you’re back on the market.”

Steve took a deep, steadying breath. “Look, I’ve got history and you know how Mr. Journings gets about being late.”

“Come on, don’t be like that.” AJ purred, and Steve stiffened as the Alpha leaned in and brazenly sniffed at his neck. “I just want a minute to talk. You look extra nice today, babe.”

“AJ,” Steve managed to choke out, eyes flashing, “just what the hell are you doing?”

“Oh come on, don’t play coy.” AJ said gently, pulling back, a wide grin on his face. “I heard you’re back to the good time guy we all loved. I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie tonight. Or maybe go for a ride?”

The Alpha wiggled his eyebrows and Steve felt his eye twitch. He forcefully pushed the taller boy out of the way, shoulder checking him harshly. “Fuck _off,_ AJ.”

A hand caught his arm, pulling him roughly back. “What the hell, Harrington? I was just trying to be nice.”

“No,” Steve corrected, voice glacial, “you were trying to get me to suck your cock. Which – _ew._ No thanks. Don’t think I forgot Annie and all that gonorrhea. Oh yeah, we Omegas enjoy our gym class talk too.”

AJ’s eyes narrowed, his lips pulling back minutely. “You don’t get to talk to me like that.”

“Whoops. Just did.” Steve snarled back, lifting his history text book to ram it into the Alpha’s face. While it was considered bad form for an Alpha to fight an Omega, it wasn’t the other way around, and Steve was _more_ than willing to take advantage of that little social custom. Just as he was about to strike, AJ was slammed front first into the lockers to his left. Steve danced away, eyes wide.

Billy stood there, blue eyes blazing as he leaned into AJ’s space, lips pulled back into a vicious snarl. “What the fuck you doing, Wilson?”

“Get your hands off me!”

“What, you don’t like being touched like this? That’s funny, pretty sure Stevie-boy didn’t like it either.”

“Fuck off, Hargrove. He’s a goddamn slut-”

Billy slammed him harder against the locker, before ramming his knee hard into AJ’s groin. The Alpha slid down, wheezing and gagging. “I’m sorry, what was that?” AJ drew in heaving breathes, but was silent, glaring at Billy from the ground. Steve stared, mouth opened, totally blindsided by Billy’s sudden presence. Why was the other boy coming to his rescue? He'd been pretty clear in his lack of interest in having any type of interaction with him this morning. Billy brought his hand to his ear, brows raised high. “Sorry, didn’t catch that? You got something else you wanna add? No? I knew I had to have misheard that last comment.”

The Alpha spun to face the staring hallway.

“Anyone else got somethin’ they wanna add? No? Great. Fantastic. Swell. Fuck off.”

Steve let himself be lead away by his arm, trying to come to terms with the contradictory feelings he was having as Billy lead him out to the smoking pit. Once there, he tore his arm away. “You know, none of that would have happened if you hadn’t told everyone we had sex.”

Billy shrugged, unashamed as he lit up. “A fuck that good, you don’t keep a secret. Not my fault you go to school with a bunch of Midwest hicks.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed, lighting a cigarette of his own inhaling abruptly. “So what? You want a medal for fixing what you messed up? Go screw yourself, Billy.”

They stared at each other, each on the one side of the smoke pit, the air heavy with upset between them. Billy wasn’t even looking at him, apparently far too interested in counting the smokes left in his pack. What an arrogant little jerk! What was wrong with him? Going around telling the whole school their business and then acting like he’d done nothing wrong?

“Look, if I had known you were gonna be so damn sensitive about it I’d've at least kept my voice down.”

“Oh my god,” Steve breathed heavily through his nose, “why the hell did I ever let your dick anywhere near me?”

“Hunny, not many say no to my dick. I’m not gonna apologize for that.”

“Yeah, no.” Steve said flatly, “pretty sure it was all the booze blinding me from the fact that you’re a _raging_ asshole. I understand now why someone decided to rearrange your face.”

Billy’s head snapped up to glare at him and Steve almost – almost – took a step back at the contained fury there. Okay, maybe that last part had been a bit much.

“Steve?” A soft voice called, weary and concerned. It was Nancy. Because _of course_ it was Nancy, as if Steve’s humiliation wasn't total and complete without her presence. The Alpha looked from Steve to Billy, then back to Steve again, before squaring her shoulders. “Steve, I think you should come with me.”

Billy eyed her like she was gum on his shoe. “Pretty sure this is a private conversation.”

Nancy glared at him. “Steve. Come here.”

Steve stared at his ex-girlfriend over the irritated Alpha’s shoulder, his anger suddenly redirected. What the hell? Did Nancy think he needed her to come swinging in like a white knight? He could handle himself, thank you very much. “What? I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Nancy said slowly. “Come on, me and Jonathan will walk you to class.”

Steve stared at her aghast. What part of – what part of _any_ of that did she think would sound remotely appealing to him? Billy seemed to pick up on his thoughts.

“Oh yeah,” He said, voice nasty, “that’ll be nice for him. Just hanging out with you and your new boyfriend, aren’t you a sweetheart.”

Nancy’s face hardened, arms crossing as she jutted her chin out. “And what? Leave him out here so you can take advantage?”

Take advantage –

Jesus Christ, that was just –

What the actual –

Steve had crossed the small smoking pit without thought, hands curling forcefully on Billy’s belt to keep him from whirling on the other Alpha. “Go inside, Nancy.”

“Steve-”

“You think Jonathan really wants me hanging out all the time?”

“Jonathan will be fine.”

Steve snorted. “You really don’t understand relationships, do you? Go inside, Nance.”

“Steve, you’re still my friend. I just want what’s best for you and-”

“You don’t get to have it both ways, Nancy.” Steve said, voice hollow and tired. God, he was doing his best, wasn’t he? He wasn’t being a dick to Jonathan, he was staying out their way out of respect to them both, all because he wanted Nancy to be happy. But it still fucking hurt, damn’t. Why couldn’t she just give him the space he needed?

Nancy deflated, looking sad and miserable, but when she spoke her voice was edged with disapproval. “I hope you don’t make a mistake, Steven. Well,” she straightened, eyes sharp as they glanced at Billy meaningfully, “another one.”

Steve let out a huff of disbelief as she went inside, the door slamming behind her. “Fuck,” Billy said after a moment, “pretentious much. Steven? What is she, your mother?”

Steve shook his head, slightly surprised someone like Billy knew the word pretentious, and flicked his cigarette into the pit. “She means well.”

But the words were hard to get out. Nancy just didn’t seem to get it, and it was really starting to put him on edge. Yeah, okay. Maybe having sex with Billy wasn’t the best idea given how it played out, but just what he did or who he did it with was none of Nancy’s business anymore. She wasn’t his Alpha. Nancy had seen to that herself.

“Those are the types that always do the most.” Billy said under his breath. Steve moved to pull away, seriously considering just ditching the rest of the day and going home, but big hands atop his own stilled the movement. “…you wanna grab some dinner tonight?”

Steve stared at the Alpha blankly.

“You…you have to be kidding, right?” Billy shrugged. Steve almost exploded. “You told _everyone_ in the school _everything_ we did! Why would I ever want to be around you again? Do you have any idea how many times I’ve heard ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ next to my name today? I was just – I thought you – what the _hell._ No, no, I don’t want to ‘grab some dinner’ with you. Ever. I don’t want you to talk to me ever again. Your just like every other Alpha in this damn school, all you care about is how many Omegas you can lock and-”

The kiss caught him totally off guard. For a moment Steve stood, frozen, then his hand was flying back in a smack. Billy caught it easily, chuckling as his other arm curled possessively around his waist. Steve bucked, trying to free himself, even as his stomach tightened pleasantly at the warm and firm touch of such familiar lips.  _No,_ Steve thought in disbelief, _no, I can’t be that easy._ But apparently he was, or maybe he was just that desperate for positive touch, regardless of where it came from, because Steve found himself leaning against Billy’s chest, panting when the Alpha pulled away.

“Look, I pulled a dick move. I got it. Didn’t think this little school was gonna blow that shit up so much. Things are a bit more…easy going…back in Cali.” Billy said, his hand a warm weight as it stroked up his back. “I’ll make it go away, if you want.”

Steve huffed in disbelief. Make it go away, what an arrogant little dick. As if it was that easy. “What? You just going to beat everyone who says something up?”

Billy shrugged. “Let me buy you dinner, Steve.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be friends?”

“That was before I got to see the rest of the school.” Billy said distastefully, and Steve wondered vaguely if he should be offended.

The Omega eyed the younger boy, both hands coming to rest on Billy’s forearms lightly. “…if I _ever_ hear you did something like that again-”

“You won’t.”

“I mean it, Billy. I will fucking end you. I’ll find a way.”

Billy’s lips quirked. “Sure thing, King Steve. Whatever you want.”

“Fine. You can buy me dinner to make up for it. But I’m gonna be _expensive.”_ Steve warned, even as he marveled at what he was doing. But still, dinner with Billy was better then just eating in front of the TV. And he never had to see Billy again afterwards if he wanted. He sure as hell wasn’t going to sleep with him again. Billy grinned, all teeth, and lead them back in just as the bell rang, his arm still wrapped tightly around Steve’s waist.

And the dark, murderous glare that Nancy sent them?

Well…that may have made dinner all the more attractive too.

* * *

To be completely honest, Billy wasn’t going to give Steve Harrington a second look. The beating he’d gotten when he’d gotten home was enough to drive any thoughts of the pretty Omega from his head and Billy wasn’t really looking to tie himself down with anyone. He wasn’t the commitment type. Nor did he really regret sharing the details of their rather intimate night together. Not with the way it made the Alphas and Beta males fall in line behind him, staring in awe and jealousy that he’d gotten _Steve Harrington._ While Steve had apparently been around the block a few times before he’d dated Nancy, those guys and girls had all graduated and no one of his current class or junior had had a chance to get at him. Though not through lack of trying. And when they heard of just how sweet Steve had been for Billy…well, Billy fucking owned school now.

But then he’d seen that prick – the big, dumb one – Wilson, looming over Steve, his hands all over places they shouldn’t be. And when he’d seen Steve’s face…the Omega had seemed possessed by his anger, eyes bright and hard, lips twisted in a sneer, ready to go toe to toe with an Alpha. It was fucking hot, make no mistake.

So yeah. Maybe Billy wasn’t looking for anything serious, but neither was he willing to dismiss some of the best sex of his life. Steve Harrington was a little spitfire and Billy wanted to see what else he had to offer. It was pathetically easy to get Steve to agree to a date; the Omega was clearly lonely. He didn’t have any friends from what Billy could see and word on the street was that the break up with Nancy had made him quite the pussy.

Whatever.

Billy wasn’t too concerned. He just wanted to be able to get his dick wet again. He pulled up to the Harrington’s at five-thirty, overly aware of the time. Max had to be home by eight, which was pretty late, but she’d aced most of her placement tests for school and Neil wanted to reward her. Of course he did, his precious little Maxine. Billy sneered in distaste. Fucking Max. She got away with everything and never seemed to care that her actions got Billy beat to hell more often then not. And she had to know. How could she not know? Even if Neil never hit him in front of her, he sure as fuck wasn’t quite about it.

When Steve came out, Billy whistled under his breath, grinning sharply. The Omega wore a pair of blue jeans that looked painted on and a orange sweater that hung off of one shoulder and was cut short to show a bit of his stomach. He had a Member Only Jacket (because of course he did, Billy had yet to see Steve in something not name brand) flung over one shoulder, and a pair of brown leather boots. The Omega slid into the passenger seat, throwing his jacket in the back.

“Hey Billy,” Steve said, almost sweetly, and leaned over the counsel. At first, he thought Steve was going to kiss him and would deny the skip in his chest till the day he died. But the older boy simply plucked his cigarette from his lips for himself. “I was thinking we could go to the diner on Main Street. Their shakes are out of this world.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Billy purred, throwing the car abruptly into drive. Steve let out a startled sound before laughing, clinging to the door handle as the Camaro burst into life. He didn’t seem scared to his credit, like most were of Billy’s driving, rather more amused.

“You better slow down, Hop will totally get you. He’s got like five speed traps set up around here.”

Billy begrudgingly slowed down, not quite sure who the hell ‘Hop’ was but took the Omega’s word, nonetheless, slowing down to the speed limit. The diner was a throwback place, all dolled out to look like something out of _American Graffiti_ , and Billy bemoaned his wallet even as he willing paid for the most expensive items on the menu and ordered a basket of fries for himself. He let Steve prattle on, focused more on his lips than the actual words, and by the time they made it back out to the car, Billy was already half hard.

He wondered what he’d have to do to get Steve to suck him off. “I’ve still got two hours or so.” Billy said, pulling the car onto main. “You wanna go somewhere?”

Steve eyed him. “You been up to the quarry? No? Oh, you should.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. That’s were everyone goes to park. Take me back to my house, though. My parents aren’t home and there’s a marathon coming on soon I want to watch. I plan on staying up all night and ditching most of tomorrow.”

Fuck yeah, that sounded just up Billy’s alley. He had fond memories of Steve’s house after all. He let Steve direct him, Billy lighting a cigarette as he drove, before letting his hand slide from the gear shaft to rest on Steve’s leg. The Omega just took another hit of his own cigarette, eyeing Billy. “Really? You think that’s how this is going to go?”

“Can’t help it, babe. You’re hot as shit tonight.”

Steve gave him a knowing smile, before flicking his cigarette from the window. He leaned over the clutch, his small hands sliding up and down Billy’s thigh. “I know you think I’m hot, Billy. You told the whole school, remember?” He bit lightly at the Alpha’s ear and Billy licked his lips, fighting to keep his attention on the road. They weren’t far from Steve’s house – you were never far from anywhere in this backwards town – but he still wasn’t keen on crashing.

Steve’s fingers pressed against his covered cock, lightly petting it.

“Is that for me?” He cooed happily.

“Yeah, sweetheart. All for you.”

They were in Steve’s neighborhood now and already Billy was thinking of laying him out once they got to his house, wondering how much time he had for a good fuck before he had to go pick up Max.

“Mm, you are a thick boy, that’s for sure.” Steve all but purred. “You know what I’m going to do, Billy? When I get home?”

“What?” Billy asked, strained as Steve began to pump him, and turned on the Omega’s street.

“I’m going to go up to my room and strip. I like being naked, you know? Get completely naked and I’m going to lay on my bed,” his fingers fiddled with Billy’s zipper while his other hand gripped his swollen head through his jeans, “and I’m going to be so, so wet, Billy. I’m already wet, but I get really wet. Do you remember?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“So I’m gonna get myself really wet – really wet, because if I’m gonna put anything in me, I’ve got to be all lubed up. And I’m going to get this box from under my bed. It’s my secret box, I drove all the way into Shelbyville for it. I’ve got all my toys in them. And my favorite one is this big, fat, dildo. It’s flesh colored and its knot – oh my god, Bill. It’s so thick and soft. Feels like the real thing. It just...just _forces_ me open," he said with a dreamy sigh, "and I’m going to fuck myself with it until I’m dripping.” Steve bit his lip, whimpering slightly, his tongue darting out to touch Billy’s neck. “And when I come, I’m going to shove that big knot all the way in me. You wanna watch, Billy? You wanna watch me lock my toy?”

Billy snarled, throwing the Camaro in park, spinning to reach for the Omega – but Steve was already climbing out the car, the door slamming shut behind him. Steve leaned into the window, elbow on the window jam, chin resting on his hand, expression innocent and questioning.

“Oh? Did you want to watch? Too bad, Billy. Boys who can’t keep their mouths shut don’t get to help with any of the fun times.” The Omega blew him a kiss before darting away, laughing as Billy cursed wildly.

The Alpha leaned into the passenger seat, hard as nails and mad as hell about it. “Think of me, princess!”

Steve laughed again, flicking him off as he pulled his front door open. “You wish, buddy. Next time, don’t be such a dick. Thanks for the meal.”

Billy glared at the shut door before chuckling to himself. Feisty little shit. Billy was going to  _wreck_ that. He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Friday, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hand curled around his nape; there was no pressure, just a heady weight that made the light headiness he felt from the weed even more pronounced. “You wanna be sweet for me, babe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve get to know each other better. Shorter at about nine pages, because the next chapter will have the weight of 'Friday.'
> 
> Haven't had the chance to edit more then once, will return tomorrow.

Friday found Steve at the end of a rather bizarre week. True to Billy’s word, by the end of the week no one was talking about Steve anymore – or if they were, they weren’t doing it anywhere where he could hear them. Which…well, was better than nothing. Instead, the school was kept busy talking about Billy’s various exploits. It started on Wednesday, when basketball practice started again. Billy had sighted the top player of the school, a female Alpha by the name of June, and proceeded to _annihilate_ her on the court. And not just by out playing her either. While June may have put up a good fight at first, by the end of the week she was barely limping down the hallway she was so black and blue from Billy’s violent idea of what a sportsmanlike check was.

Then there was the fist fight with Carol on Thursday (over Tommy, because it was always over Tommy) which had paradoxically ended with both of them bloody, sweaty, and apparently best friends. And later that day, when AJ and his goons from the football team tried to corner Billy by his car it was Carol who came screeching and swinging to his defense.

Alphas were _so weird._

Then Friday morning, ‘someone’ had locked the vice principal in one of the storage closets. Everyone knew it was Billy and Carol, even if Vice Principal Wackstien (tastefully called Wackoff by his students) couldn't prove it. So yeah, the student population had more important things to talk about then Steve’s exploits, especially as Billy went out of his way to make sure those he caught talking about their night together regretted it.

Steve could recognize a good distraction tactic when he saw it and even if it shouldn’t have ever been needed if Billy had just been a decent human being and kept his mouth shut, he couldn’t help but respect it. And Billy really wasn’t a good guy. Like, he _really_ wasn’t. In fact, he was kind of an asshole. If he had known about Billy’s attitude before they’d met drunk that night, they probably wouldn’t have fucked.

He hated bullies and Billy was undoubtably a bully. Or, well, at the very least a major asshole. He didn’t really pick on anyone, per say, it was more like he was just a dick to everyone equally. That kind of thing was something old King Steve would have gone for and yet…Billy saved a spot for Steve at the only booth in the cafeteria – a coveted spot – every day. And he’d even brought Steve coffee or a pack of smokes occasionally in the morning.

The Alpha met him by his locker in between classes, laying it on so thick and dirty that Steve couldn’t help but break his icy countenance (the one he’d determined to adopt with Billy after Monday, because a single dinner wasn’t enough to make up for what he did) and laugh. Steve had almost forgotten what it felt like to be at the receiving end of jealous stares, how it felt like to be at the top. But as the center of Billy Hargrove’s attention, Steve found himself the center of the schools attention once more.

It was…nice.

Steve wasn’t shallow enough that he couldn’t admit that. He kind of missed being the most popular kid in school. And the way that Billy riled up Nancy! Steve honestly didn’t know if he wanted to go back to Nancy, but he didn’t not know it either. A part of him felt bad for Jonathan, but a bigger part of him was viciously content with it all. Let Jonathan know what it felt like for the love of your life to be interested in someone else. Nancy was always watching them when they were together, her face a stormy mix of concern and anger. Being the constant attention of two really good looking Alphas was actually managing to reignite Steve’s non-existence ego.

He spent more time on his hair in the mornings, was extra careful with his outfits, just like he had been a year ago. For the first time in a long time, Steve was starting to feel worthwhile again. And yeah, okay, maybe he shouldn’t be finding his self-worth through what Alphas thought about him, but it wasn’t like Steve had a lot else going for him, right? His mother always said he was blessed with good looks and not much else, and wasn’t he _so lucky._

Tommy slammed into the locker next to him as Steve was gathering his stuff, sending the taller Omega skittering away in shock. His former friend sent him a sharp smile. “Sorry, Stevie. Freak you out? S _o,”_ he drawled the word out annoyingly, batting his eye lashes, “you and Hargrove a thing, or what?”

“Jesus, Tommy. Think with something other than your dick.”

“What? Inquiring minds want to know.” Tommy said, smacking his lips together. When Steve didn’t reply, just pulling his bookbag over his shoulder, the brunet rolled his eyes. “Whatever, keep your secrets. Look, Carol’s throwing this party out by the quarry. You and Billy should come.”

“Really? Invitations?” Steve said, voice full of fake shock. “What? Am I back in with the ‘cool kids?’”

Tommy shrugged. “Fickle crowd and all that. Billy is the hottest shit since sliced bread right now. And you’re just riding his coat tails. Enjoy it while you got it. I can’t imagine an Alpha like that doesn’t get bored real quick. Starts at eight. Come. Or don’t.”

Steve watched him go, brows furrowed. Billy wouldn’t get tired of Steve, they weren’t even together. …right? Steve chewed on his bottom lip as he made his way out to his car, pausing on the steps. Billy was leaning against his car and across the way, Nancy was waiting for Jonathan next to his. And she was staring at him; Steve could feel the weight of her gaze from here. Decision made, Steve trotted over to the blond Alpha.

“Hey. Carol’s having a bonfire later tonight. You in?”

Billy grinned around his cigarette. “You coming with me, sweetheart?”

Steve shrugged. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.” His eyes darted over Billy’s shoulder, snorting at the sight of Nancy standing with her arms now crossed, shoulders puffed up. She was so ridiclious. What was Billy going to do to him that Steve hadn’t already let him? Tommy’s words flashed through his mind and without really knowing why, Steve reached out, fiddling with Billy’s shirt.

“Why not? Not like there's much else to do around here."

Steve gave him a sunny smile, leaning forward to brush his cheek in the lightest of pecks. “Pick me up at seven-thirty? I’ll bring the beer.”

Billy caught him before he could pull away, his hands resting on Steve’s hips. “Come on, Stevie. I kept my promise, didn’t I? Kept your name out of folk’s mouths. Don’t you think I deserve something better than that?”

The Omega eyed him wearily for a moment, before shrugging. He leaned forward, intending for a brief kiss on Billy’s lips, but squeaked in surprise as the hands pulled him close and kept him there, one sliding up his back to his neck. Steve felt his shoulders drop at the press of Billy’s lips, giving in as he leaned against the Alpha’s chest.

But when Billy went to deepen it, Steve pulled back. He pressed another kiss against Billy’s lips, chaste and sweet, before stepping out of Billy’s grip. “You’ve not been _that_ good.”

There was a flash of annoyance – so brief that Steve almost thought he imagined it – before the leer was back. “Such a dirty little tease, princess. I’ll see you tonight. I gotta go get my step-sister.”

“You have a sister?”

“Step-sister.” Billy corrected, tone hard, and Steve almost jerked back at the one-eighty of the sound. Woah. Billy _really_ did not like his step-sister. Or his step-dad (step-mom?). The Omega filed that weirdness away for thought at different time. It wasn’t like it mattered, Steve would probably never meet Billy’s step-sister. They departed and Steve drove home to Duran Duran’s _Hungry like the Wolf,_ already trying to decide what to wear.

* * *

It was kind of cold tonight, which sucked, but Steve was prepared in a warm sweatshirt and long sleeved flannel shirt, and two pairs of socks. The sweatshirt was from Mooneye’s Café, bought from a gift shop in Santa Fe when Steve had visited a few years ago and he may or may not have worn it to get a reaction from Billy. Alas, the Alpha simply rose his eyebrows at it before snorting and said nothing else.

In contrast to Steve, Billy was dressed the same as always; with a barely buttoned shirt, jean jacket, and jeans. Steve wondered if he was cold. He had to be, but the Alpha didn’t seem to react to the bite of the night air. The bonfire was a modest one (it had to be to escape the notice of Hopper and his deputies) down on the banks of the quarry. It was kind of eerie since this was where they’d pulled what they thought was Will Byers body from the water, but since the kid hadn’t actually been dead, Steve tried not to think too much on it.

In fact, he tried not to think of Will Byers and everything he represented at all.

It hardly felt spooky now with a warm fire lighting up the space and a crowd of semi-drunk teenagers singing badly alongside a beat up radio. Still, something about this place made Steve on edge in a way he wasn’t expecting and he stuck a little closer to Billy then he normally would have. They danced in front of the fire for a while, taking shots and chugging beer, watching as an increasingly drunk Carol practically mounted Tommy in what they tried to pass as dirty dancing.

After an hour or two, Billy pulled Steve away from the fire to where his Camaro was parked, leaning against the hood, and pulled out a joint. He waved it front of Steve, keeping it high out of his reach, and looking smug and far too pleased with himself, until the Omega just took it from him and lit it to end the gloating.

Seriously, it was like the Alpha thought they didn’t have weed in Indiana. Was he serious? They probably drank more and did more drugs here then most of Cali combined, simply because there was _nothing_ else to do in Hawkins.

“Oy,” Billy grunted, pulling the blunt from his fingers, “don’t hog it all, shit.”

Steve just grinned, feeling pleasantly light headed, and let the Alpha have it.

There wasn’t a whole lot of weed, probably the leftover of roaches Billy brought from California, and Steve made a note to introduce the blond to his weed guy. He still took another hit before waving the rest of the offers off and letting Billy kill it off. Billy was partially perched on his hood, more leaning against it than anything else, and Steve settled between his open legs, hands in his pocket to try and warm them up. The alcohol did a pretty good job of numbing the cold, but away from the fire and not moving, Steve really started to feel it.

He eyed the thinly dressed Alpha. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Nope,” Billy said between pinched lips, voice high pitched before he exhaled. “I’m good, babe.”

“Well, I am. Warm me up.” Steve demanded tartly, leaning against the Alpha and putting his chilly hands up underneath his shirt. He laughed as Billy stiffened and cursed, flicking the used roach away. “Damn, Bill. You’re freezing. Put your hands in my pockets to warm up.”

“I’m fine-”

“Just do it.” The Omega said sharply, glaring until he gave in and slipped his hands into Steve’s back pockets. “Keep them there till they don’t feel like ice blocks. Man, do you even have a winter coat? I’ve got one I think will fit you.”

“Jesus, princess. You’re such a mom.”

“Well excuse me for being a decent person,” Steve rolled his eyes, letting his chin drop on Billy’s shoulder, “I know that’s not something you know much about.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t know the half of it.” Billy grumbled. “I’m surprised you’re being all loveydovey. That girl of yours isn’t even here tonight.”

Steve stiffened, feeling something hard and thick clutch at his stomach. “Bill…”

He started to pull away, but Billy just tightened his arms to keep him from moving. “It’s fine, babe. It ain’t like we’re a thing. We both want something, right? You wanna make that little square regret ever dropping you for that freak, right? Make her see bright and clear how dumb she was to cheat and leave such a fine piece behind. Nothing wrong with us both getting what we want at the same time.”

Steve relaxed, the bolt of fear melting away. “And what is that you want, Billy Hargrove?”

The hands in his pockets groped his ass shamelessly. “You gotta ask?”

Steve sniggered, turning his head until his cheek was resting against Billy’s shoulder. “You are such a man-slut.”

“Guilty as charged.” Billy admitted, chuckling, and this close the Omega could feel the vibration through Billy himself. It was…nice. “Seriously though, what the hell did you even see in Wheeler?”

Steve hesitated, hands curling in the hot space between Billy’s skin and his shirt. He debated with himself, before sighing. “I’m not…smart, you know? Or really good at much.”

Beneath him, Billy stiffened. “Who the fuck said that to you?”

“Down tiger,” Steve said dryly, “it wasn’t Nancy. She actually was the only one who ever thought I wasn’t dumb. My parents, they expect a lot. They’re not, like, super fond of kids and they only ever wanted one. Well, my mom only wanted one. She never shuts up about what I did to her figure. And my dad, he just wanted an Alpha son. Or at least a Beta. He probably wouldn’t even mind an Omega if I had the smarts. But I’m just…I’m just not good at school and shit. Even if I try.

Nancy – she told me I could be more, though. That I was worth something. She said I go to college or have a career in something. Learn a trade, I don’t, shit. She just…she made me happy, I guess.”

Steve wasn’t even sure why he told Billy all that and he regretted it almost immediately. He felt exposed, vulnerable, and Steve was more than aware of what kind of a dick Billy was and he’d just given him a stupid amount of ammo to use against him. Maybe he just wanted Billy – smart, cute Billy, Billy from California and the big city and the beach – to know why he was so hung up on Nancy Wheeler. Maybe he just been waiting for so long for someone to actually ask him that he couldn’t help but spit it all out like that.

Behind them, the radio began to play Toto and Steve almost laughed at how absurdly wrong _Africa_ sounded in that moment. He was tense with nerves, drawn so tight that he somehow managed to make his body shiver. Billy must have read it from the cold, because his hands were gone from Steve’s pockets and rubbing against his sweater clad arms. The move was surprisingly kind, especially when Steve had been waiting for some kind of verbal blow and he drew back to look up at Billy.

The Alpha’s face was painted orange by the fire, his eyes a deep, sapphire blue in the light, pupils blown wide from the weed, his bruises faded to an ugly grey-brown. He was watching Steve with a frown as his hand came up to brush over his cheek.

“I don’t think your stupid, Steve.”

The Omega drew a sharp inhale of surprise, before laughing softly. “See? This? This is ‘good.’ I like this ‘good’ Billy.”

Billy’s eyes darkened. “Yeah?”

“Mm,” Steve hummed, splaying his hands flat against the Alpha’s lower back. “I suppose good behavior does get a reward.”

The hand curled around his nape; there was no pressure, just a heady weight that made the light headiness he felt from the weed even more pronounced. “You wanna be sweet for me, babe?”

Steve almost shivered again at the quiet, low tone, before letting the hand on his neck draw him in. The kiss started slow, just a brush of the lips, Steve feeling an aura of warmth before they even touched. Then another and another, before it all at once it deepened. Steve clutched at Billy, eyes fluttering close as he opened to Billy’s demanding tongue. Against the cold, the Alpha’s tongue felt so pleasantly hot, and he let out a soft sigh.

An arm curled around his waist in a tight hold, pulling him even closer, until their groins were pressed together and the moan he gave at the contact was barely audible. The hand on his neck slid up, carding through his hair and angling Steve’s head for better contact. Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Billy in response, letting the Alpha take his weight completely.

“Billy…” Steve breathed when the kiss finally broke and when he opened his eyes, the Omega felt his heart stutter at the smile on Billy’s face. It was a tiny thing, minute and hardly there, and quite possibly the realest thing he’d ever seen from the Alpha. The smile – more than the hardness pressing against his own – made the lust in Steve’s stomach burn hot. He leaned forward again, eager for more of the younger boy’s lips.

A wolf whistle behind them stilled the movement and Steve groaned, letting his head land sloppily against Billy’s chest as he flicked Tommy the middle finger blindly over his shoulder. Billy laughed, the sound loud and cheerful, and Steve couldn’t help but join in.

“Hey,” the Omega offered, voice quiet, “why don’t we ditch and go to my place.” He peaked up at the Alpha, grinning coyly. “My parents are out of town again.”

Billy practically carried a laughing Steve to the passenger seat, his expression the picture of an over-excited dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look! Some feelings and shit. And man. There's gonna be so much porn next chapter. 
> 
> Seriously though, everyone seem in character so far? I'm trying to keep Steve how he was before season two started and he became the awesome babysitter we all know and love (though the events of season two is coming.) I also figure that cannon Billy would be a little softer to whatever chick he was dating/seeing, so we get a little softer Billy. I'm trying to maintain his assholeness, and he is an asshole to everyone else. And he's gonna be a major asshole to Nancy and Jonathan, and Max, which will cause problems in the future, once Steve is finally over being bitter towards Nancy. Plus, Steve (I think) is still kind of thinking - at least in the back of his mind - that this is somehow going to end with him and Nancy back together.


	3. Friday, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up.” Billy grumbled and Steve bet if he bothered to look there would be a blush on his cheeks. He smirked, pleased with himself, and tried to remember why the hell Luke was in space. He fell asleep pretty quickly afterwards, the sound of Billy’s heartbeat a steady drum against his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back! Have some porn.

Despite their intentions, they didn’t immediately fall into sex when they got to his place. Billy was hungry, and Steve was too from all the weed, so he set the Alpha in one of the bar seats on the island (an island which now had _very_ pleasant memories attached to it) and set about making them cookies. Billy watched as he fluttered around the kitchen, pulling ingredients and tools out of cabinets with a familiarity of his kitchen that only a cook could have. He was nursing a whiskey which Steve had poured for him, the Omega sticking with beer. Steve was talking animated and loudly about literally nothing, rambling on about some of the other Omegas at the school that he had a problem with, with this happy little smile on his face.

It was – well, fuck – kinda cute.

Billy could admit that. He went to the sliding door that lead to the back, opening it and lighting a cigarette. He didn’t actually leave the house though, leaning on the door jam to watch Steve work. “When your parents coming back?”

“Em,” Steve said as he turned, bowl clutched to his chest as he stirred the batter, “early December I think?”

Billy frowned. It was just November now. “Damn, you weren’t kidding when you said they weren’t home much, were you?”

Steve’s smile didn’t dim, but the casual shrug of his shoulders was anything but, and the Alpha tucked that nugget of information away for another time. He finished his cigarette about the time Steve was putting the cookies in the oven to bake, leering at his backside as he bent over. Billy was there by the time he straightened, reveling in Steve’s surprised gasp as he plastered himself across the Omega’s back.

“You looked good tonight, baby,” he said between nibbling kisses to Steve’s neck, focusing on that perfect, sloping spot where his neck met his shoulders. And he had; everything Steve wore seemed tailored to him, making his lithe lines stand out. Billy always did have a thing for twinky looking boys. “Made all those other cows look like jokes.”

“I did?” Steve asked, breathless and pleased, his hands curling up back around Billy’s neck. “You looked pretty fine yourself.”

“You like how I look, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. Even your stupid shirts; too cold for that shit,” he said, squirming as Billy’s hands slid from his waist, following the enticing ‘v’ of his hips and groin. “But can’t deny that I love looking at your chest. All those – _ah_ – muscles.”

Billy chuckled, digging his palm into Steve’s rapidly hardening dick. “My muscles, huh? What else do you like, babe?”

“God, you are _so_ vain-" But the Omega changed his attitude that moment Billy began to pull away. “Okay, fine, _Jesus._ I like – I like your arms,” Steve admitted, pressing back into Billy’s chest, neck rolling to the side to expose more skin to the Alpha’s greedy mouth, hips giving small little stuttering hitchs into his hand, “and your hands. They’re so b-big. Make me feel like…”

Steve trailed off, biting his bottom lip, a sweet pink tint to his cheeks. That wouldn’t do. Billy bit down harder.

“My hands make you feel like what, Stevie?” Steve let out a pant when Billy’s hand slid underneath his hand and cupped his dick, and he was quick to unbutton and unzip his stupidly tight jeans, giving Billy more room to move. “Come on, Steve. Don’t leave me wondering here.” Billy demanded quietly, pumping the warm handful, enjoying the way it made Steve quiver and shake, his legs sliding apart, hips pressed forward to meet his touch eagerly. It was heady, that he could reduce the older boy to this so quickly. “Inquiring minds want to know.”

“It’s stupid,” Steve breathed, hands clutching tightly at Billy’s arms, “you’ll – you’ll make fun of me.”

"Probably." Billy admitted with a grin, adding a particularly deft flick of his wrist that made the Omega all but collapse against him. “But if you don’t tell me, I’m gonna stop.”

“No!” Steve’s eyes flew open in alarm, head craned back to stare at him. “Don’t…I…they…they make me feel… _owned.”_ Billy froze, then shuddered, an intoxicating primal pride filling him at those words, but Steve wasn’t done. “They’re just so big, a-and strong, when you hold me I feel so much like I’m yours. Like nothing could touch me there.”

Billy snarled, hands digging into Steve’s scalp as he pulled him into a crushing kiss. He and Steve weren’t serious; they were both in this for something that was about as far away from that romantic, sappy love the songs on the radio talked about. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t delight in Steve’s appreciation of his prowess. Billy was the biggest, baddest Alpha in this town, and he had the best bitch as result.

An ego-jerk that big deserved a reward.

Steve keened, the sound so sweet and enticing, when Billy yanked his pants down, two fingers digging into his already sopping pussy without hesitation. He wrapped an arm tightly around Steve’s waist, pinning the gasping Omega against his chest as his fingers fucked into him hard, two more fingers joining within just a few strokes. That was about all the preparation Billy had in him, something hard and hot roaring in his chest, awoken by Steve’s words, and the Alpha didn’t he bother removing his pants – just opened his fly. He fumbled with a condom, yanking it on roughly before his knees bent as he dipped down.

The sound that Steve made when Billy seated himself made a furious growl escape him, so loud he could feel his chest vibrate with it. He fucked in hard from the start, the pace harsh and unforgiving, a hand gripping Steve’s neck tightly as the Omega arched instinctively into the thrust. He shoved two fingers into his mouth, snarling when Steve’s plump lips wrapped around them in an innate suckling. 

Steve was moaning wetly around them, his body jerking up with each violent thrust only to choke when the tight grip on this throat kept him from moving too far. Billy ground his teeth together, eager to bite down, before deciding – _fuck it_ – and latched on with a meaty bit of Steve’s throat. It was nowhere close to a bonding bite, but it still seemed to drive Steve wild. His insides clenched around Billy’s cock, squeezing him like a warm glove that refused to let go. Billy’s hips were frantic, his mouth still latched onto Steve.

Steve let out a breathless sound, biting lightly around Billy’s fingers and the Alpha was _gone,_ howling as he emptied himself with so hard that his balls ached. His hand flew down to the Omega’s cock, stroking it as his knot flared, and Steve’s mouth went lax around his fingers, panting. He came as violently as Billy had, his cock jerking in his grip as cum flew out and painted the glass stove top, his cunt clamping down so tight on his knot that Billy’s vision grew white. He milked Steve until the Omega was whining and squirming to get away, hands pawing at Billy’s. He chuckled, letting the soft cock go as he finally released Steve’s abused neck.

* * *

Steve hummed happily, feeling foggy still from the drugs and drinks, and the comfortable feel of Billy’s knot. He let the Alpha take his weight completely, head lulling back against his shoulder as they waited for his knot to go down. He nipped playfully at Bill’s chin, grinning at the rumbling growl it got. He really did love Nancy, and she had been amazing girlfriend, but _Christ_ Billy could fuck. He’d tell the Alpha such, but he really didn’t think Billy needed any more praise tonight. He started when Billy bent down, an arm sliding underneath his knees, biting his lip to keep the aroused moan in as he was lifted like he weighed nothing, the Alpha using one arm to lift them both up until they were sitting on the island.  

Billy’s strength was just so unfairly hot.

A hand was stroking his stomach, making Steve feel drowsy and he blinked hard to stave off the sleepiness. He relaxed further into Billy’s lap. “Hey, what are you doing Monday night?”

“Probably gotta drive the brat somewhere, but not much other than that.”

“I’ve got a gymnastic thing, you wanna come? We can go out for food after. Maybe come back here if you’re good.”

Billy’s laugh was deep and Steve could feel it with how close they were pressed together. A mouth turned to him and Steve accepted the kiss easily, arms wrapping tight around Billy’s as it deepened almost at once. Steve purposely shifted his hips, eyes shuttering at the pinging pain of Billy’s knot tugging at his rim. It made him so hot, which didn’t make any sense because it hurt. And yet…Steve bit his lip, rocking his hips so the pull was more insistent, feeling floored at the way it made Billy’s breath hitch. It felt powerful in its own way, that he could affect Billy like this. Steve upped his rocking, gasping as his cock filled out, making sure to clench as hard around the knot inside him that he could, the ping of pain flaring into something stronger. Billy’s tongue was demanding as his hands found Steve’s hips, forcing him to grind down harder and in a smaller, tighter circle that made lights bloom behind his eyes.

“B-Billy,” he gasped out, arms curling back around the Alpha’s neck. He clung tightly to Billy's shoulders and let him do the work, his cock drooling pre-cum as Billy drove them closer to another orgasm. “Oh, god. Billy, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop. You’re so big – your knot – you fill me up _so good.”_

The blond let out an almost pained sound at that, his hands tightening, taking his mouth again in a demanding kiss. The second orgasm rocked Steve’s world, leaving him a panting, heaving mess covered in his own spend as Billy’s entire cock throbbed inside him, his knot growing large as he came again.

“You’re such a kinky fuck.” Billy breathed out, his tone almost reverent. Steve laughed, hands sliding down until they were resting loosely in his lap. “Never met an Omega who liked that shit before.”

Steve bit his lip, unsure. “Is that bad?”

The response was instant; “Fuck no.”

Steve grinned, setting against Billy once more contently before frowning. “I hope we unlock before the cookies burn.”

* * *

In the end, the cookies were a little more brown then he’d like. Billy still ate most of them. They settled down to watch movies, both of them on mixed drinks now and stripped down to their underwear. The plan was to watch the entire Star Wars trilogy, something Steve had never done before despite owning the VHS. That had been the intent, anyway. Around thirty minutes into the first one, Steve fell asleep.

He woke up to Billy between his legs. He let out a broken sounding mew, his hands tangling in Billy’s hair as he spread his legs open wider, his briefs nowhere to be seen. The Alpha was sucking his cock with a single mindedness that left Steve lightheaded. When he saw Steve was awake, Billy popped off with a grin, his tongue darting out to lap at his oozing head. “Welcome back, princess.”

Then he was ducking back down, but this time his mouth dipped lower, licking at Steve’s pussy like it was a lollipop, a calloused hand stroking his cock. Steve cried out, his knees locking tightly around Billy’s head. His hands dug into the couch pillow, twisting the fabric as he ground down against the hungry mouth. Just when he was about to come, Steve pulled Billy up by his hair. It took a few tugs – each one growing more instant than the last – before the Alpha pulled off with a frown. “What the hell, baby, I almost had you.”

Steve just shook his head, throat too tight with arousal to trust himself to speak, and pushed Billy onto his back. He ignored the younger boy’s startled sound as he swung his legs over him, twisting until he was facing Billy’s cock. Billy let out a rough _“fuck”_ when Steve leaned down, dragging his tongue over the thick helmet of Billy’s cock. He swirled his tongue around it, dipping into the slit, catching every drop of cum that came out. Steve was, like, _stupid_ good at blow jobs and he delighted in the way Billy’s hands clutched at his hips, his cock twitching at each touch of Steve's tongue.

He followed once big spurt down the side of Billy’s cock with his tongue, lapping it up before placing an open mouth suck on the shaft. He pulled back before swallowing Billy down in one gulp. Billy let out a series of curses, his head smashing back against the couch arm with a loud thump. Steve let himself sit for a moment, adjusting to the girth in his throat, before rising up and fucking his throat on Billy’s cock. He made sure to pull off until only the head was in his mouth, sucking, before sheathing the entire length, his nose resting in Billy’s dark public hairs.

“Oh shit, baby. Oh, fuck Steve – _yeah. Yeah,_ baby. Fuck yourself on my throat. You like that, don’t you? Like having my dick so far down your throat you can’t breathe, don’t you?”

Steve moaned in agreement, his fingers stroking hairy thighs before gliding down to cup his balls. He rolled the sack carefully, squeezing it, feeling each ball. He slid a finger among the copious amount of spit that was gathering around the base of Billy’s cock, smearing it down over his balls and further down, until a wet finger was swirling around Billy’s pucker. The Alpha stiffened before letting out the filthiest sounding moan Steve had ever heard and the Omega took that as permission. He slid a finger in, humming loudly in his throat to distract from any discomfort. The hands on his hips were almost crushing now, Billy’s cock thrusting up to meet his mouth, Billy’s hips lifting off the sofa and taking Steve with them.

He found Billy’s prostate quickly and he stroked it, prodding against it as his other hand pressed harshly at the space between his balls and taint, assaulting the little nob from both sides. The Alpha was nearly incoherent as Steve kept up a grueling pace, catching a breath through his nose when he could, slamming down on Billy’s cock again and again, pressing against that bundle of nerves. He felt Billy’s balls draw up, moaning at how hot that was, and pressed even harder against his prostate.

Billy shouted, nearly jack-knifing into a sitting position, his hand violent as it pinned Steve’s head down against his pelvis. Steve pressed his fingers even harder, sucking and humming, and moaned as Billy erupted in his mouth. The Alpha let him up just enough to keep from knotting his mouth and the Omega was quickly to wrap his hands – one on top of the other – around the pulsating muscle; making sure that it had a tight, warm space.

He was so concentrated on making sure he swallowed Billy’s load that the fingers that were suddenly thrusting into him caught him completely surprise. He choked on Billy’s cock, cum going up his nose and pouring out his mouth, and he coughed as he pulled off. Steve pressed his face against Billy’s groin, eyes closed as cum began to coat the side of his face, trying to get his breath back around desperate sounding moans. He should be embarrassed by how needy they sounded, but Steve was only more turned on. He clutched as Billy’s thighs, eyes rolling up as four fingers spread him about, thrusting into him so hard his hips rocked.

“Bet you can take more, can’t you, doll?” Billy asked, voice hoarse. “Think you can take more, Steve? Wanna try? Want me to fill you up tight? I think you deserve it after that fucking blow job, Jesus.”

Steve bit his lip, lashes fluttering. He was already so full, he didn’t know how he could get any more – and let out a shocked sound when Billy’s thumb was suddenly pressing in along side his fingers. The younger boy’s fingers were pressed together, narrowing them down as they pushed forward. And forward, and forward, and _forward_  before clenching _–_ and Steve locked down on Billy’s fist so hard that he collapsed, only Billy’s hand inside him keeping him up as the rest of him sagged like a puppet with its strings cut.

He came and it didn’t seem to ever stop, his body locked so tightly around Billy’s hand that that the Alpha actually let out a grunt of discomfort. “Shit, your cunt is tight.”

Steve was too out of it to respond. He was unsure how long he stayed like that, staring at Billy’s softening dick, the sight slightly obscured by long, stringy cum in his eyes lashes, semen dribbling from him in weak spurts as the Alpha’s fist milked him from the inside. He licked his lips, tasting the cum on them, and let out a soft sigh of delight. He wiped his face clean with his fingers - well, more like he smeared the semen around - and licked the sticky goo from his fingers.

Billy was the _best_ fuck.

Really.

Those California Alphas must be something if they all fucked like Billy did. The Omegas out west were such lucky bitches. After a moment Steve started to collect himself and pulled himself up on unsteady hands, giving Billy’s sweaty thigh a kiss. Billy gently – far more gently then he would have thought him capable of – pulled his hand free. As shaky as a newborn fawn, Steve turned himself before dropping down on the Alpha’s chest hard enough to force an _oph_ from him.

Steve blindly pulled at the afghan on the couch back, tugging weakly at it before Billy rolled his eyes and pulled it down and over their naked forms. Steve let out a content sound at the feel of the soft wool against his naked skin, tucking his arms between his body and Billy's, nuzzling into his chest hair. A hand tilted his chin up and Steve leaned into the kiss, chaste for once. He interrupted it with a yawn and Billy sniggered, his arms wrapping around Steve from above the afghan. The Omega curled into the Alpha, eyes fluttering close.

“Wake me up when you go?”

“I actually can crash if ya want.” He pulled back to look at Billy questioningly; he’d gotten the impression over the last week that Billy’s dad was a serious hard ass. Billy gave him a crooked grin. “My dad thinks I’m on a team building trip this weekend for basketball.”

“How the hell did you manage that?” Steve asked, impressed.

“Carol. Her freakin’ _mom_ called and told my dad about it.”

Steve laughed, dropping his head back down. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Mrs. Sanders was a weird one. She wasn’t handling aging well, often dressing like someone out of Steve’s classes then a woman in her forties and would do anything if she thought it made her ‘cool and hip.’ Carol used this to her total advantage. “Stay if you want. I’ll make us pancakes in the morning. I’ve got more weed, too I think.”

“You cook pretty well for a spoiled rich kid.”

“I’m older than you,” Steve pointed out, annoyed. “And I’m not spoiled.” He was, however, rich as fuck so he couldn’t really deny that point. “My parents are _always_ gone. How the hell do you think I eat? Take out gets old after a while. Now shut up and put the movie back on.”

“You don’t even want to wash your hands first? Fucking gross.”

“Hey!” Steve laughed. “I don’t see you running to wash off your hand.”

“You had your finger _up_ my butt, man.” Billy bemoaned, “s’not the same. I didn’t even think people did that shit outside of porn.”

Steve tried not to feel as proud of that as he did. “Well, you liked it, didn’t you? I mean, I won’t do it again if you-”

“Shut up.” Billy grumbled and Steve bet if he bothered to look there would a blush on his cheeks. He smirked, pleased with himself, and tried to remember why the hell Luke was in space. He fell asleep pretty quickly afterwards, the sound of Billy’s heartbeat a steady drum against his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real feelings yet, but somethings a-brewing for sure. I'm 100% sure the way to Billy Hargove's heart is through his cock.


	4. Saturday, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy was laughing, a devilish grin on his face as they pulled out onto the highway, the BMW hitting ninety as they streaked back towards Hawkins. “Holy shit! So that’s fucking King Steve!” He drummed his palms against the steering wheel, apparently elated. “Where the hell have you been hiding that shit?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiiiiiive.

Steve woke feeling warm and content, and weirdly refreshed. A pair of arms rested on his back, lose but a comforting weight. His mouth tasted horrible and Steve reached for his cup without thinking, making a face at the warm cola and rum and set it back down. The movement made the arms around him tighten possessively and Steve lied to himself about how nice that felt.

He folded his arms on Billy’s chest, resting his chin on them as he watched the sleeping boy. Steve’s face soften as he took in the relaxed features, Billy looking so much younger asleep. He let his eyes roam over his face since the Alpha wasn’t awake to tease him on it. Billy was really very pretty, with a nice set of lips and a straight nose. He had unfairly long eyelashes and even his brows were pretty.

Steve watched him for a while in silence, just taking what an unguarded Billy Hargrove looked like, and when blue eyes opened didn’t bother looking away. Billy blinked sleepily a few times, and Steve watched in fascination as he literally could _see_ Billy’s wits come awake. The blue eyes went from soft and tired to bright and awake in the space of a second, locking on to Steve with laser-like focus.

The staring continued for a moment before Billy snorted. “Stop that. Fucking weirdo.” He rolled Steve off of him, the Omega yelping as he hit the floor and glaring up at the yawning Alpha. “I need a smoke,” he said, itching his ass, before walking out into Steve’s backyard buck naked.

“Hey!” Steve snapped, tossing Billy’s jeans and sniggering when they smacked him in the face. “Put some damn clothes on. I have neighbors, you idiot.”

Billy just shrugged, pulling on the jeans at the same time he lit up. “Man, you said some shit about pancakes. Get me a coffee too while you’re at it.”

Steve huffed. “Of course, your grace. Is there anything else my prince commands?”

Billy just sent him a sunny smile. Steve flicked him off, shutting the door so the smoke didn’t get inside. He went into the kitchen but doubled back to the living room for clothes. Cooking naked was never a good idea. He had a few pancakes on, bacon too, a cup of black coffee waiting on the counter by the time Billy came back in. Steve sipped his own cup, flipping a pancake, and glanced up to find Billy watching him from over the rim of his cup.

“That’s my shirt.” The Omega felt his neck heat up. It was, but it was soft and it smelled like Billy. Steve shrugged, trying to play it off.

“Sorry, I can take it off? I just found it first.”

“Nah,” Billy said with a shrug, “you look good in it.”

Steve ignored the flair of happiness or the even stronger sense of possession that filled him at that and concentrated on making breakfast. Or well, brunch technically. They’d slept till nearly two. They ate in silence, save for when Billy grunted out a _“This is good, princess,”_ which may or may not have made Steve preen.

They debated about what to do, before deciding to hit up Tammy G.’s party later. Her parents were only slightly richer than his own, and she had a movie projector set up in her backyard with a screen and everything, and was going to show _Night of the Comet._ Her dad owned like all the local movie theaters, so it didn’t matter the film had just been released a few days before. Steve took a little more time on his hair then he normally did, wanting to look perfect. When he finally stepped out, Billy had smoked half a pack if the butts in the ashtray were to go by, sprawled out on one of the pool loungers like a big cat.

Steve very carefully did not look at the pool, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “Ready to go?”

“Am I ready to go?” Billy said, dressed in a pair of jeans and a grey sweater for once – one that Steve kind of thought was his own. “I’ve been ready for a _half an hour,_ princess. Thought I was gonna have to send out a search party. Am I ready to go.”

Steve huffed. “Well, it takes a lot of work to look this good.” He spun in a circle, fluttering his eye lashes at Billy. “What do you think? Do I past muster?”

Billy nodded from where he was very clearly staring at Steve’s hips. He licked his lips. “We could just stay in.”

“Hell no, I want see the movie.” Steve said, grabbing Billy’s hand and pulling him through the house. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Whose fault is that? Goddamn.”

* * *

Like half the junior class was at the party and most of the senior class where there when they arrived, and most of the good spots on Tammy’s backyard were taken, and the movie was already playing. Billy bullied his way to his preferred spot – the perfect spot – right center, midway back – ignoring the shouts and flipping the blanket they’d brought in the air a few times until the grumbling teens around them scooted and moved their shit to make room.

Billy smirked to himself as he settled on the blanket, feeling warm in the suede jacket that Steve had insisted he take. Steve was wearing Billy’s jean jacket, which the Alpha doubted actually provided him any warmth, and he wasn’t surprise when Steve snuggled up between his legs, pulling an extra blanket around them.

Billy opened their beers noisily, ignoring the glares around him, and handed one to the Omega. He emptied his in one gulp before opening another and setting it down on the ground next to him. He burrowed his hands underneath the blanket and up Steve’s sweater, until they were resting against his warm stomach. Steve let out a satisfied hum, head cocking back to rest on Billy’s shoulder.

The movie was some stupid horror shit about zombies and wasn’t really his thing, so he spent most of it worrying Steve’s neck. The older boy giggled and hummed, occasionally letting out little sighs at the attention. The bite had bruised over beautifully, easily seen above his collar. It didn’t take long for Billy to notice the Wheeler bitch – sitting directly to their left one group over – and she seemed to be watching a different show then her boyfriend.

Billy smirked and bit down lightly on Steve’s nape, the Omega shuddering as he let out a breathless _“Billy.”_ Fucking with the back of an Omega’s neck was a lewd thing to do, but Steve seemed to love it. Of course he did, Steve was the fucking dirtiest Omega he’d ever met in his life. Billy was in fucking awe of it. He did it again, putting a bit more of pressure to the bite, enjoying the way Steve’s hips pressed back against his groin, before flicking his gaze over to Wheeler.

He met her glare head on.

She looked like she’d eaten a lemon, her hands tight on Byers’ form. He sent her a wink and she stiffened, causing her boyfriend to glance up from where he was resting against her shoulder. Byers’ eyes flickered from Nancy’s face to Billy and Steve, before closing off completely and looking away. Billy didn’t feel guilty at all; the bitch was too greedy. There she was, a completely fine Omega in her hands, and she was being possessive of the one she’d left behind.

Billy knew people like her; they were a dime a dozen back in Cali. She may have broken up with Steve, but she obviously didn’t want Steve with anyone either. And people said Billy was a prick. The hands on his tightened and he looked down to find Steve looking up at him, pretty eyes so brown and big.

“Hey,” he said softly, leaning up to kiss Billy. “Just ignore her; Nancy’s always wound tight like that.”

Billy marveled at that. Steve clearly thought Nancy was somehow giving _Billy_ shit, when he was the one teasing her. Whatever; anything that made Nancy Wheeler look like a bigger dick was a check in his book. He leaned down, taking Steve’s mouth in a thorough kiss. When they broke apart, Steve’s face was flushed and his eyes glazed, and Billy was grinning.

The smug smile faltered somewhat when Steve’s eyes immediately cut over to stare at Wheeler, his lips twitching in a grin at her red face. He pulled Steve further into his lap, licking at the shell of his ear. Steve started, giggling, his attention fully on Billy once more. After a few minutes of necking, they settled down to watch the movie again.

Billy let it go for about a half hour, then stuck his hand up Steve’s sweater. The Omega jerked, but Billy’s tight grip didn’t let him turn around. “If you act normal, sweetheart, no one’s gonna notice a thing.”

Steve’s face took a bright blush, but Billy didn’t really do anything more than just cup Steve’s breast, enjoying the weight of it, the action hidden by the blanket. When the movie ended, they packed up their shit, Nancy and her boytoy were noticeably absent. They ended up going to a diner again for dinner – one far enough outside of town limits that Billy wouldn’t have to be worried about running into Neil. They’d taken Steve’s beemer as an extra precaution regardless.

He left Steve at the booth, enjoying the dark glare the Omega shot him when he declared he needed to shit. Really, he was way too fun to wind up.

* * *

Steve had order himself a milkshake and nearly finished it, and Billy still wasn’t back from the restroom. What was he doing, shitting out a baby? He sighed in boredom, leaning on his hand as he stared out of the window, tugging up thick ice cream from his straw rhythmically. He fought a grin when he thought about the movie.

Nancy had been so pissed. Her face…god she was _totally_ jealous. Poor Jonathan. She was clearly not over Steve – which too the fuck bad for her, she’d broken up with him after all. Maybe after a few weeks of flinging Billy in her face the two of them could get together and have a real talk. And whatever happened…well, whatever would happen, would happen. Maybe she’d appreciate Steve a little bit more the second time around.

The booth’s seat sagged and Steve turned to tease Billy about the wait, only to stiffen to find it wasn’t Billy, but an unknown Alpha. Two more Alpha slid into the seat across the table. The diner they’d gone to was technically in the next town and while the two boys and one girl were his age, Steve didn’t recognize them at all.

“Excuse me, that seats taken.” Steve said, tone cold.

The male Alpha next to him rose an eyebrow. “Which one?”

He glared at his milkshake. “All of them.”

“Oh come on, sweetie.” He said, voice cooing, “don’t be like that. I just wanted to get to know you better. You’re so cute. I love your legs.” Steve didn’t reply, just waiting for – “I’d just bet they’d look better wrapped around my waist.”

Yup.

That.

He rolled his eyes, giving him his most unimpressed stare. “Yeah, I think not. I’m here with someone. So, if you wanna – you know. Just leave. That’d be _great.”_

“Oh come on, sw-”

“If you call me sweetie _one more_ time,” Steve warned, pulling his straw from his milkshake, “I’m going to take it very, very personally. I’m not interested in your cock or your knot. In fact, I’m not interested in any of your knots. So, while I’m flattered – actually, no. I’m not flattered at all. Kindly just piss off, okay?”

The Alpha’s eyes flashed angrily, his two goons stiffening across from him. But Steve hadn’t gotten his ‘King Steve’ status without putting more than a few Alphas in their place, and these fuckers didn’t even phase him. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, you little bitch, I’m just over here, trying to be fucking nice-”

“No, you’re not.” Steve corrected. “And I’m not a bitch.”

A hand cupped his groin in a bruising grip, “the fuck you’re not.”

Things kind of devolved from there.

He threw the milkshake at his face relishing in the _smack_ and _splat_ that followed. The Alpha made to grab him, but Steve was already tackling him from the seat. The other two Alphas seemed frozen, gaping at the sight of an Omega actively being the aggressor. A trio of waitresses were hovering above him, screeching, but Steve was too busy grinding the stunned Alpha’s face into the grimly lament floor to notice.

The Alpha tried to strike him, but Steve ground his knee into his throat harder, grabbing one arm in a crushing grip while he bit at the hand that tried to slap him. “Get the fuck off me!”

“Take it back.”

“Get the fuck-”

 _“Take it back.”_ Steve snarled, leaning all his weight onto his knee. The Alpha’s eyes bulged, his hands slapping at his thighs, and Steve leaned in, teeth bared and eyes hard. “Take. It. Back.”

“You’re not a bitch!” The boy gasped out.

“Now apologize for touching me.”

“I’m sorry!”

Someone was shouting about calling the police, or having called the police, and Steve looked up in alarm to find Billy standing a few feet away from him, staring at Steve. The look on his face – it was – it was…Steve didn’t know what it was, but it made his stomach curl pleasantly and skin feel tight and hot. And then the blond was jerking forward, grabbing Steve by the arm and booking it out of the diner. They peeled out of the parking lot, the BMW jerking to life before Steve even fully had the passenger door shut.

Billy was laughing, a devilish grin on his face as they pulled out onto the highway, the BMW hitting ninety as they streaked back towards Hawkins. _“Holy_ shit! So that’s fucking King Steve!” He drummed his palms against the steering wheel, apparently elated. “Where the hell have you been hiding that shit?”

Steve shrugged, grinning and feeling pretty damn pleased with himself, happy that he’d seemed to impress Billy. Nancy hated that shit – hated that side of Steve. He should have been embarrassed he let his anger take over like that, he really was trying to be better, to get away from King Steve and all that he represented. But surely that knothead had it coming to him.

“I, uh, don’t get angry as quick as I used to.” Steve said with a laugh. “But when I do – I don’t play around.”

“I’d say the fuck not. Damn, Harrington! Badass!” Billy crowed. “What he’d do to piss you off anyway?”

“He grabbed my dick.”

Billy’s head snapped around to stare at him, good humor gone so rapidly it gave Steve whiplash. The screeching of the BMW as it came to a stop seconds later did a pretty good job too. He stared at the Alpha wearily as they pulled on the side of the road. Steve barely got his mouth open to asked what was wrong when Billy was halfway across the car, forcing Steve against the door. His hand curled around Steve’s neck, his eyes dark and his expression ugly.

“The fuck you just say?”

It took a moment for Steve to follow. He swallowed, feeling a flicker of fear. “He…he grabbed me.”

Billy’s lips pulled back from his teeth, the sharp canines of an Alpha on full display. “I’ll rip his fucking dick off.”

He pulled away and for one, inane moment, Steve feared he was actually going to turn around and do just that. He grabbed Billy’s arm, trying not to flinch when that angry face snapped back to him. “Billy, it’s okay – I handled it.”

Billy didn’t look convinced.

“Billy, they called the police. You can’t possibly be thinking of going back there.” His expression didn’t change. “Billy, please-”

He tried to reach out, to stroke Billy’s face or something – anything – to make that frightening fury go away, but the Alpha caught his wrist. The grip was so tight that Steve winced.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do, Steve.”

His voice was so – it was so different from what he’d heard from Billy before. Steve tried to pull away, but the grip tightened even more. Steve winced again and this time Billy seemed to catch it. Instantly the grip softened, Billy’s fingers rubbing the red skin almost like an apology. The Alpha brought the skin to his lips, pressing a kiss to it before letting it go and pulling the BMW back onto the road.

The ride home was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we slowly, painfully, edge closer to actual feelings.


	5. Saturday, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I get pregnant,” Steve warned, voice low and still violent, “you’re the one telling it to the parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm drunk again. Hehe.

Steve puzzled over Billy’s behavior the whole ride home. The Alpha seemed to pick up on his mood and the silence was kept; it was an odd one, without any tension yet somehow with a million things unsaid, even if Steve didn't know what they should have been. When they arrived back at Steve’s place, he wordlessly got a hygiene kit together (some shampoo and conditioner, and body wash his father liked to use) and a towel and washcloth, and a pair of his dad's old sweats, and directed Billy towards the guest shower. Steve engaged in a long bath himself, including a mud mask.

As he soaked in the hot water, seeped with Epson salts and rose scented bath bubbles, Steve pondered over the night. Billy had _liked_ seeing Steve act up, that much was clear. When Steve had put that Alpha in his place, Billy had been downright elated. In fact, Steve felt like he’d earned a bit more of Billy’s respect. That part of Steve, that part that Nancy seemed to hate - that part of him that was King Steve - Billy seemed to relish. And Steve - well, he wasn't sure how to feel about that. He was trying to get away from that part to him, the part that made him mean or cruel or violent, or had him spray painting  _'Nancy Wheeler is a slut'_ on theater signs. But Billy...well, he didn't mind that part of him at all. And it wasn't like Steve was going back to that, or wanted to go back to being a bully, but maybe self-confident Steve...maybe not all of _King Steve_ had to go away? 

But that reaction…

Steve replayed Billy’s actions in the car as he scrubbed his skin clean, thought over it while he deep shampooed his hair, examined it as he went through his face routine. That Billy was capable of violence wasn’t something that Steve was unaware of; he had, after all, seen Billy all but smash a boy’s face on a locker just this week. And his behavior on the basketball court – while could be written off as a young Alpha blowing off steam – had done more than just hinted at it. So, yeah. Billy was definitely capable of violence.

But to have that level of intensity directed at Steve, himself? Well, that was something else entirely.

Even now, Steve could feel the ghost of Billy’s grip on his wrist. Was that something he should be afraid of? He questioned himself, forcing himself to go over every interaction he’d had with the younger boy until now as he phoned in the pizza for their dinner, brows furrowed. The grip had hurt, but it hadn’t bruised. But it could have. Was Billy…was Billy dangerous? There was no doubt he was, or that he could be – but was he to Steve? Would…could he hurt him the next time they disagreed over something? What about if Steve made him angry again? But Billy had been near him while he slept. He had  _knotted_ him, had seen him through the mostly vulnerable an Omega could be, and had never tried to hurt him. Not really. Nothing that Steve hadn't enjoyed, nothing more than few bedroom games.

But...could he? Could Billy hurt him? 

Was that...was that something Steve had to worry about? Was that something Steve  _had_ to worry about?

Arms wrapped around his middle, pulling Steve back against a broad chest as a warm nose nuzzled against his nape, as Billy’s hands splayed wide and possessive over his stomach. And Steve - despite his thoughts - all but melted into the touch, the stiffness in his frame disappearing almost at once. And what did that, of all things, say about Steve?

“You smell good, baby. Like strawberries.”

(Steve did, the shampoo his mother brought back from Milan was made from them, all natural) and he shivered, tilting his head to give the Alpha more access before letting out a soft huff of laughter. “You smell like my dad.”

Billy sighed, pulling away. “Way to kill the mood, babe.”

Steve chuckled again, shrugging helplessly. Billy wouldn't hurt him, right? “I ordered some pizza, hope that’s alright for dinner.”

“Hey, you’re paying. It’s fine.” Billy said as he plopped down on the couch. He spread his hand over the back, patting the seat next to him. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Steve went, hesitating only for a moment, his dark thoughts still an echo. But then Billy pulled him fully against his side, taking his lips in a kiss that was as soft as it was sweet, before pulling away and sucking on his bottom lip in a way that made his head warm and fuzzy, the last bits of concern drifted away completely. _Surely,_ Steve thought,  _surely not to me. That's enough, right?_  He met Billy's lips in the next kiss, sighing when a hand gripped his neck in a gentle but firm grip, feeling some part of him shiver in pleasure at it. He liked it when Billy manhandled him. Nancy had always been so careful...Billy was nothing like her. Not worse, not better, but good in a different way. Billy nodded towards the well-stocked brick fireplace that took up nearly the entirety of the den wall. “Wanna start a fire?”

Steve laughed, struck by the idea. “A romantic dinner of pizza by the fire?”

“Hell yeah.”

The Omega shook his head but stood and made his way to the fireplace, opening the flue and stacking the wood. Steve loved fires, truth be told, and had them often, so there was no lack of wood to be found and he was able to get one roaring in a few moments. Billy settled behind him, groin to ass, his longer legs framing Steve’s, and the two settled into place, watching the fire burn to life.

The sat in silence, the only sound the crackle of the wood, and Steve let his eyes drift shut, his head resting back on Billy’s shoulder. It was peaceful, in a way that Steve hadn’t realized he was missing. For once, the dim lights of the house didn’t bother him – they’d only turned one of the living room and the kitchen light on, so the majority of the light came from the fire itself – the darkness bringing no fears of the upside down or what one ill timed visit to Nancy had once revealed.

It was hard, in that moment, to fully capture his earlier concerns. In the cradle of Billy’s limbs, Steve felt safe and warm; safe and protected, like he’d finally found a place where even his thoughts couldn’t get him.

Safe and surprisingly drowsy.

It was hardly eight in the evening, but Steve found himself fighting to keep his eyes open. A kiss was pressed against his cheek. “Sleepy?”

“A little,” Steve admitted, “I think you wore me out. The food will perk me up, I think. Sorry for being lame.” Billy just hummed, gathering Steve closer, and the Omega basked in what he suspected was a rather rare bought of cuddling from the crude Alpha. Steve blinked heavily, turning his head into the crook of Billy’s neck and letting his eyes rest. Just for a little bit, nothing more. He’d just let his eyes rest, and then he’d get up and start doing something to keep Billy entertained.

* * *

Putting a log on a fire with a lapful of sleeping Omega was more of a challenge than Billy would have imagined, but he managed. Steve barely twitched despite the jostling and Billy took advantage of the older boy’s tiredness to gather him even tighter against his chest. Billy was not an affectionate type of guy, not really. But sometimes even found himself wanting the comfort of a warm body next to him.

Well, the comfort of a body near him for something other than sex. The truth is that people rarely ever touched him outside of the beatings his dad did or during sex, and it was kinda…nice. Having a contented Omega, exhausted from their rampant bouts of sex during the day, made Billy’s inner Alpha preen with pride. That Steve trusted him enough to conk out like he was in Billy’s arms was enough to make it purr. He ran his hands over Steve’s bare legs, totally exposed in the short terry shorts he wore. For someone who seemed to be cold all the time, it was odd that he wore shorts in the winter (especially when he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt) but Billy took advantage of the miles of exposed skin.

Steve had killer legs.

And a nice, tight ass.

A nice back too, especially when it was all arched and twisted just for Billy.

And his lips.

And those eyes.

And his stupid, fluffy hair.

Fuck, he was just good looking. Billy shifted, his hard on throbbing as he cupped the Omega’s junk, content for the moment just to hold it. Steve let out a sleepy sound at the touch, long eyelashes fluttering prettily. Billy revealed that he was allowed to touch, that this (at least for now) was his, that the last Alpha that had tried to touch Steve’s cock and balls had gotten his face rearranged. And hadn’t that been a pretty sight; Steve’s lips pulled in a snarl, those doe eyes for once narrowed and sharp. Threatening. A warning - a promise on every inch of his features. Billy could see how Steve had once ruled this town, could see how he made a gossip hound like Tommy and a shark like Carol fall in line. It was a look that Billy wanted to see more of.

Too bad Nancy _fucking_ Wheeler had ruined it.

Billy sneered in the darkness, running his tongue over his teeth in irritation. And Steve wanted to go back to that – to an Alpha that threw him away like nothing? Why the hell would someone like Steve Harrington even had gone for a bitch like Nancy Wheeler? Nancy _fucking_ Wheeler. What was he expecting? That Wheeler would just see her mistake, take him back and what? Just live happily ever after together? Until the next moment she decided he wasn’t worth it and threw him away like so much garbage, that is.

Irritation flickered in his chest.

Why did Steve even want that? He could do so, so much better.

The irritation bled higher, burned hotter in his chest, and Billy knelt down, licking at Steve’s neck, enjoying the soft sigh the Omega made. He kept up the licks, slipping Steve’s underwear and shorts down, palming his cock into a hardness that matched his own. He waited until he could feel slick on his thighs before pulling his (borrowed) sweats down and sheathing his cock in one, fluid moment.

“B-Billy!” God, that breathless tone was doing it for him, Billy felt himself pant, eyes wide at the feel of Steve’s insides – completely uninterrupted by a condom – gripping him tightly. “Billy?”

“Fuck, want you babe.” Billy gripped the Omega’s hips tightly, pulling him up and down on his lap, making him ride him. “Damn, baby. Always want you – always want to be in you.”

Fuck yeah. He was so wet. So wet, just for Billy. Wet enough to leak out around his cock. Steve’s head slammed back, hands tangling in his hair and pulling tight enough to hurt. “Billy,” Steve breathed, legs splaying wide until his heels hit the brick hearth and found footing against them. “Billy, what – are you – _Billy.”_

“Feels good, doesn’t it babe?” Billy panted, slamming the Omega down as fast and hard as he could. “Feels good naked, doesn’t it? Bet I could knock you up like this.”

Steve let out a whining yelp, nails digging deep enough to make pain flash like sharp needles down his spine. “You – You-”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Billy breathed, feeling his balls draw up. This was going to be short and sweet; Steve felt too damn good bare. “You’d like to get all fat with my pup.”

 _“Billy!”_ Steve howled, a gush of wetness coating Billy’s cock and lap like a wet tide of warmth. His cock pulsed against his stomach and the scent of the Omega’s come, the feel of his body locking down around him had Billy cursing, yanking himself free at the last moment and bending the Omega in half, coming across his exposed bottom. For a moment the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Then Steve was glaring at him over his shoulder, expression darkly furious. “You jackass. You’d shit yourself if I got pregnant.”

Billy shrugged. “Came hard, didn’t you? Don’t get your panties in a twist, I pulled out.”

Steve sputtered indignantly, yanking his pants up – come be damned – and rolled onto his back. He tried to smack Bill's face with his foot and the Alpha sniggered, ducking out of the way at the last moment. “If I get pregnant,” Steve warned, voice low and still violent, “you’re the one explaining it to the parents.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you dumbass.” Steve grumbled, face still tight even as Billy pulled him up into his lap. The Omega settled without complaint though, arms draping over Billy’s shoulders. “You’d have to take care of me, too.”

“What?” Billy scoffed, “drop out of school? Get a job so you can play the doting housewife?”

“Yes.” Steve hissed, eyes narrowing. “You take responsibility, or I’d dump your body where no one could find it.”

Billy laughed, nipping at his pout. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, princess. The pull-out method works just fine, trust me. I would know.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re hot, because your personality is shit.”

Billy shrugged, ignoring the sour twist of his stomach, and took Steve's lips in a kiss. "Whatever you say, babe."

* * *

Billy awoke slowly, blinking against the light flittering in through Steve’s bedroom windows. He turned, lips twitching at the sight of Steve curled up next to him, his head pillowed on Billy’s arm. He wore only a long sleep shirt to bed and white athletic socks, pulled high up his calves. Billy couldn’t help but wonder at how gentle Steve looked when he slept, especially when you considered what he was like when he was awake. The Alpha leaned down, inhaling the fruity scent of the Omega’s hair.

He woke Steve with a deep kiss, tongue pressing in even with the funk of his morning breath. Steve woke slowly despite the invasion, blinking heavily before his tongue attentively met Billy’s own. They kissed for a long moment, Steve’s hands gripping the back of his shirt while Billy’s hands roamed over Steve’s chest, cupping and squeezing his apple sized breasts, just enjoying the feel of them, the weight.

“Gotta go,” Billy murmured as he pulled away, stealing one last kiss from the Omega’s lax lips. “Should be back early or my dad’ll start to question.”

“Mm, okay.” Steve said lazily, uncurling in a full body stretch that left Billy’s morning wood twitching eagerly. Steve reached out, rubbing at his eye tiredly. “What time is it?”

“Like six or some shit. Early. Go back to bed.” Billy instructed as he stood and stripped, pulling on his clothes from Friday.

Steve nodded tiredly. “You coming to my thing tomorrow night?”

“What, the gymnastic thing?”

“Yeah.”

Billy hesitated, a part of him wanting to blow it off because – fuck, he didn’t know, nor did he care to know, about anything to do with gymnastics. But really, what else was there to do in this bumfuck town? And watching Steve twist himself like a pretzel was always a delight. All that flexibility . “Sure, if I don’t gotta drive the brat.”

Steve’s nose wrinkled. “You really don’t like your step-sister much.”

“Yeah, well I got reasons for that.” Billy grumbled, leaning down to toss the covers over the limp and lazy Omega’s form. “Go back to bed.”

Steve yawned loudly, before shifting his hands behind him and beneath the pillow, eyes closing. “Left a - ” another yawn, “left a jacket in your car. Too big for me. Wear it, you nerd, you’re not in Cali anymore.”

Billy rolled his eyes, but when he climbed into his Camaro – he pulled the fleece lined jean jacket on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And feelings, my friends, are beginning to be had. Everyone still feel folks are IC? I'm trying, but Billy is a stubborn bastard even to write.


	6. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s my birthday. The eighteenth.” He said after a moment. He took a deep breath, “I…don’t think my parents like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little something to tide everyone over until the next chapter. And a chance for the boys to grow closer.

The drive to Steve Harrington’s house was becoming almost second nature by now, and Billy could make it without hardly any active thought. Which was good, because his back hurt like a bitch. He’d dropped a coffee cup, which was what had set his father off, but as usually it had revolved back around to how Billy was a worthless piece of shit.

He’d been thrown out and told not to come back until after dinner, since Billy clearly didn’t respect Susan’s hard work keeping the house in order to appreciate her dinner. Whatever. Like Billy even wanted to stay. As usual, Steve’s driveway was empty save for the Beemer, and he locked the Camaro, shivering slightly against the cold, before making his way to the front door.

It was opened after the fifth time he rang the doorbell and the Alpha licked his lips as he took in the cut off _Hawkins High Varsity_ sweatshirt that showed off the smooth, tight lines of Steve’s stomach. The Omega was on the phone, his eyebrows rising in surprise as he stepped aside to let Billy in, moving back towards the living room, the phone cord a long, tangled tail behind him. Billy plopped down on the couch, nudging his boots off as he shamelessly listened in on the conversation.

“I _am_ trying, dad, its just – English is hard for me…well, yeah, those are hard for me to. But my history grade went up.” Steve was pacing the living room, not looking at Billy. “Don’t say that, dad, you know that’s not true.”

Billy felt his brow furrow as Steve’s expression grew more and more drawn, clearly upset.

“Dad, I – no. No. Yes, sir, I understand. I…I’m not trying to be bad at school, dad. Don’t say that. I’ll…yes, sir. I understand. I’ll…I’ll bring them up. No –No! I’m not – I hardly go out anymore, even on the weekends.”

Steve winced, staring at his feet.

“I…dad, please.” A heavy sigh. “Yes, sir. I swear that I’ll be better.” A rough swallow. “Look, um, its almost November. I was just wondering if you were gone be home for the eighteenth? …oh. No, no I get it. Yeah. No, I haven’t heard from Mom. Rome? I guess its gotta be nice there. Yeah, the fridge is stocked. Okay. Yeah, bye dad.”

Steve hung the phone, setting it on the coffee table before staring at it with an almost lost expression on his face. Billy cleared his throat, uncomfortable suddenly. “What’s on the eighteenth?”

Steve’s attention shot to him, face indignant before crumbling slightly, and strode away and towards the kitchen. Billy followed indecisively a moment later, standing at the open sliding door and staring at where Steve was standing on the concrete, staring at the pool.

“Baby?” He said slowly after a moment, “come in, Steve. It’s cold.” He sighed when the Omega didn’t move. “Come on, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

Steve sighed, then begrudgingly moved back inside, shutting the door behind him. “It’s not – I’m sorry, Billy. It’s not you.”

The Omega moved into his space, arms looping tightly around his waist and burrowing his face into his shoulder. Billy was glad Steve wasn’t looking as his features twisted in pain. He ignored the sharp shooting sensation, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Dads, eh?”

Steve laughed, the sound wet. “Yeah. He thinks I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, well fuck him.” Billy said vehemently, “we both know you’re not.”

“We do?”

“We do.” Billy repeated, firmly. He fished the Omega’s face free, taking his mouth in a deep kiss. “Come on, babe. I’ve got nowhere to be until like nine tonight. Wanna kill off the last of the pizza and watch a movie? We never did finish Star Wars.”

Steve laughed, expression lightening. “Maybe not Star Wars, I’m kinda done with Luke. But there is a Twilight Zone marathon on I was watching.”

They settled into the couch, the butter smooth leather giving just the right amount of give to relax Billy’s tensed and aching back. Steve curled into his side, draping the afghan over them both. They were halfway through the first episode when Steve let his head drop down to Billy’s shoulder.

“It’s my birthday. The eighteenth.” He said after a moment. He took a deep breath, “I…don’t think my parents like me. I mean, they love me, right? They’re my parents, and they buy me whatever I want, but I don't think they _like_ me. My mom never really asks or wants to know about me. And my dad – he only cares about my grades and making him look bad. Which is stupid, because its not like he wants me to take over the business or go to college.”

Billy let out a soft sound, keeping his eyes on the TV, just as Steve did. “Why do you think he cares so much, then?”

“Well, he may want me to go to college,” Steve admitted softly, “but only to meet a nice Alpha would could take over the business. Probably one he picked out.”

Billy didn’t comment, refusing to acknowledge the way the thought of another Alpha sniffing around Steve made something dark and angry blossom in his stomach. He couldn’t quite stop the way his grip tightened on the Omega, pulling him slightly closer.

“What’d he say about me?”

“About you?” Steve laughed, nuzzling into Billy’s neck and pressing a wet kiss to his neck. “Oh, he’d hate you. You’re smart and not the kind of Alpha that would take his shit. He’d totally hate you.”

“Yeah, but your mom would _love_ me.” Billy said with a sharp grin and Steve snorted, smacking his chest.

“Don’t be gross. Ew, man.” Steve let out an excited sound. “Holy shit, I love this episode. Have you seen it? Make sure you look real close at the astronauts uniforms. The twist is totally rad, man.”

Billy rolled his eyes, the action markedly fond, and settled further into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great New Years!


	7. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm back!
> 
> Super un-betaed, because my computer is acting up and I wrote this on my phone. Will go back and edit it soon, it's also shorter than I originally had planned because of said phone thing. But my computer should be back tomorrow, so expect the next Chapter (Tuesday) to be up tomorrow or the day after. It will be much, much longer to make up for it! For now, enjoy our boys.

Billy did go to Steve’s sport thing. It was fairly boring, though seeing the way Tommy turned nearly maroon with anger at the sight of Carol flirting with both Andrea Gordan and Richie Wilkson at the same time made the trip nearly worth it on its own. But what _did_ make it worth it – what totally made it worth it – was the sight of Steve in those tight blue pants and tiny looking shirt. The elastic fabric stuck to him like a second skin, showing off every curve and muscle in a way that made Billy’s cock twitch and watching as he made his way through his various routines were a treat to watch.

He flipped and swung his way through the parallel bars, balanced with ease as he frolicked across the balance beam, contorted and launched his body in the air as pranced his way through the floor routine. The last event had Steve hanging from two rings – his forearms bulging as he carefully kept himself balanced.

It was actually pretty impressive, really.

The event was drawing to an end, Steve’s coach packing away the trophy’s they’d won. Tommy was bitching at Carol, the Alpha’s face bland and distant as she ignored him, and Steve – Steve was practically glowing, smiling wide and flushed from the exercise, proud of himself. He looked good and Billy wasn’t the only one who noticed it. He kicked off the gym wall where he’d been leaning, sauntering over to Steve and the small group of Alpha’s from the Shelbyville Alpha/Beta gymnastic team that had gathered around him. His pose was deceptively casual, hands in his pockets, thumbs resting out, shoulders loose – but his smile was sharp.

“Stevie.”

Steve spun around at the sound of his voice, eyes brightening at the sight of him, and the Alpha felt his breath catch at the sight. That was just for him. Just for him, just for Billy. “Billy! You came! Did you see me win floor?”

“Sure did, princess.” Billy said, an arm curling around Steve’s waist. He gave a light tug, the Omega happily going with the move and wrapping his arms around Billy’s waist as he returned the hug. He stared at the grouped Alphas and Betas over Steve's head, hand splaying possessively over his lower back. “Who are you friends?”

“Huh?” Steve pulled back from where he’d been scenting Billy’s shoulder, looking slightly dazed. “Oh, uh – this is Mark and Andy, and Tom – and – uh, sorry, I forgot your name.”

Steve laughed awkwardly, Billy echoing the sound with something much louder and meaner. “Ah, hell. Doesn’t matter does it? Probably not gonna see them again anyway. You ready to go?”

“Are you giving me a ride home? But I drove?”

“I can grab you in the morning.” Billy assured, leaning down to mouth at the soft spot just under Steve’s ear, eyes locked on _Mark._ In his arms, the brunet shivered, fingers curling around Billy’s belt loops.

“I need to shower – will you wait?”

“Want some help, Stevie?”

Steve laughed, pushing him away. “You horn dog. I’ll make it quick. Wait for me?”

Billy nodded, pulling his pack out. “I’ll be by the doors, want to smoke.”

* * *

Steve was still feeling rather pleased with himself when he exited the locker room, hair still damp around his shoulders. The frizz would be a bitch to deal with later; he usually wrapped his hair with a t-shirt until it dried to keep it down, but there was no way in hell he was going to do _that_ in public. No matter what he and Tommy’s relationship was like off the mats, they were still Hawkins High’s top two placers, routinely scoring first and second interchangeably.

At this rate, they’d make it to state for sure. And, yeah, his grades were shit but maybe he could try out for a gymnastics scholarship like Coach Marie had suggested? They didn’t need the money, but it’d get him somewhere and then maybe his dad would shut the hell up about everything –

The rest of Steve’s thoughts cut off at the sight of Nancy, standing demurely, at the end of the hallway. For a moment the Omega simply panicked before squaring his shoulders and tightening his grip on his gym bag.

Nancy bit her stupidly, perfectly pink bottom lip as he drew near. “Hey Steve, you did great out there tonight.”

Steve pursed his lips together. He hadn’t seen her in the stands, but Nancy used to come to all his meets. “Why’d you even come?”

The Alpha flinched like Steve was the cruel one, hands gripping each other tightly. “Can’t I come see a friend compete? This was a big competition, right?”

“Are we friends, Nance?”

“I’d like us to be.” Nancy said, voice quiet. “I didn’t mean for it to go this way, Steve. I didn’t mean for – I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Really?” Steve’s voice was sharp with a pain and anger that still felt so new and fresh. “And how did you think dumping me and then practically mounting Jonathan Byers a week later in the halls was going to make me feel? I mean, Jonathan?”

Nancy’s eyes flashed warningly. “Why not Jonathan? Because he’s too weird?”

“Because he was my friend.” Steve interrupted and he would deny the way his voice cracked until the day he died. The righteous fury in his ex died out like it had never been. “How could any of that not hurt me? Look, I know she wasn’t my best friend, but I’m _sorry_ about Barb. You think I don’t wish I could fix that for her parents? I feel guilty as hell about what happened to her. I have to live with that pool, _every single day.”_

Steve stopped himself, lowering his voice as he took several deep breathes, trying to calm himself. He suddenly felt ashamed of all that he’d just revealed. But the words just didn’t seem to stop.

“I was so scared, Nancy. I couldn’t sleep for weeks after everything that happened. My room over looks the pool, did you remember that? I can see the pool lights, even with the blinds closed. I didn’t want to think about her, or that night, or those things and all that you wanted was to just – to _just…_ I was only ever trying to protect you – to protect _us._ I thought…I thought that you were _it,_ Nancy. My Alpha.”

There was a sharp inhale of breath, Nancy’s eyes huge as she stared at him. 

“Steve…”

“But it was all just bullshit, right?” Nancy’s expression crumbled, her eyes tearing up, and it was unfair that she still looked so pretty even when she cried. “So no, we’re not friends. I can’t be friends with you and Jonathan and watch as you two go off and have the life that I thought was ours.”

“And so what? You just run off and fuck Billy Hargrove? Steve, he’s practically white tras-”

“Use that word and I’m going to point it right back at Jonathan.” Steve interrupted; his voice glacial. “And who I fuck is none of your business, Nancy. You saw to that."

“What if," Nancy’s voice was hardly a whisper, “what if I want it to be my business?”

“Nancy, you’re dating Jonathan.”

“Just…” The Alpha took a deep breath, before looking up at him with her eyes bright with the spark of determination that had first drawn him to her. “Just come to my house tomorrow, after school. We’ll talk, just talk. We don’t have to make any decisions now, but – I miss you, Steve. Please?”

“I…” Steve readjusted his bag, “I’ll think about it.”

Nancy gave him a weak smile. “That’s all I can ask for, Steve.”

Steve brushed past her, feeling a flush on his neck. This was – this was what he’d wanted, right? Why he’d kept seeing Billy, why he’d kept goading Nancy on, right? So why did he feel so surprised by it? He wanted Nancy back, right? From the moment she’d left him, all Steve had wanted was to be back with her. So why did he feel so conflicted? So hesitant? Why hadn’t he pushed his advantaged and taken her back right there? Charmed her into leaving Jonathan and back to himself? He’d forgotten Billy completely until he pushed the exit doors open and found the Alpha there, a pile of cigarette butts by his feet. Steve hesitated, feeling his stomach hollow in dread.

Or was it guilt?

But that was absurd, he and Billy both knew the nature of what they had going on. Billy had even called Steve on using him to make Nancy jealous. There was no reason for him to feel guilty. Everything had always been out in the open between himself and the blond Alpha. They’d always known where they stood.

“Took ya long enough.” Billy said with a gin, reaching out and pulling the gym bag over his shoulder. “You looked good out there, baby.”

“I did?” Steve asked, scrambling to find a way to get out of riding home with Billy without offending the Alpha. But Billy was already guiding them towards where his car was idling, parked quite illegally in the grass besides the gym door, his hand was already creeping into Steve’s sweats, pushing the tight fabric aside to slide his hand down to slightly damp skin. And Steve should stop this – he’d just made plans, however tentative, to meet with Nancy tomorrow. But then Billy’s fingers squeezed his ass cheek through his underwear and Steve felt his will power weaken.

“Yeah, _real_ good.” The hand groped him again before a finger delved down, a shocked moan escaping Steve made when it traced his crack. They were almost to the car, which was good because the Omega could feel Billy’s erection grinding into his ass. Steve was hard too, and so wet, all from that sinful touch. A mouth was at his neck, Billy’s breath hot against it as he spoke. “Want me to show you how good you looked? How hard you made me?”

“Billy.” Steve gasped, hands flying out to slap against the Camaro’s roof as Billy slipped two fingertips inside him. God, this was so messed up, even for Steve. He should be putting things on hold with Billy, not letting fool them around at all if he even thought he’d be going back to Nancy. He didn’t think Billy would care, but somehow it felt like he was cheating on Nancy and –

“Oh, god.” The fingertips had become fingers, Billy’s thick digits parting his insides as they spread. It was stupid how quickly he got wet for the blond Junior. Billy may be a dick and Steve may very well end up back with Nancy, but there was no denying that theye had amazing sex together.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Billy murmured, opening the backseat door and pushing the Omega in. Billy wasted no time in following him, closing the door behind them. He hiked Steve’s legs apart, mouthing hungrily over where Steve’s cock was straining against his sweats.

“Jesus, Bill.” Steve breathed, stunned.

The Alpha just let out a low growl, hands tightening on his hips. “‘Gonna eat that sweet cunt out.”

Steve felt his eyes widened in shock, “we’ll get caught!”

“Maybe.” Billy agreed, pulling his sweats and underwear down to his thighs before diving under and up into the space it had created between Steve’s legs. When he spoke next, Steve could hear the grin in Billy’s voice. “And look how wet that ideas made you. You like it, don’t you, Stevie? The idea of being caught drowning me with that sweet little pussy.” 

The shameful thing was that it _did._ Steve had always had a bit of an exhibition kink and the idea of them fucking on school grounds made him squirm with excitement. Nancy flashed across his mind before Steve pushed the thought away, far away. They weren’t technically together yet and Billy probably wouldn’t care more than the idea that he may not be getting his dick wet it.

It was fine.

A hot mouth locked against his, eating Steve out with a passion that had his legs spasming, the movements awkward and ungraceful trapped in the confines of his sweats. The windows begun to fog up almost at once, but Steve could hardly bring himself to care. He brought a hand down to grind the heel of his hand into his cock, his hips alternating between grinding down on it and Billy’s face. He bit down hard on his free hand to try and keep himself silent, eyes squeezed shut as whimpers and whines that he couldn’t quite keep quiet slipped out.

Just when he was about to come, Billy was suddenly pulling away, cursing under his breath as he pulled Steve’s sweats completely off and then he was sliding in, filling Steve in a manner that never became novel, no matter how many time’s they did it.  

Steve shuddered, letting out a desperate sounding moan. “Billy, con- _dom!”_

Billy cursed, curls falling in his face as he slammed into Steve, grinding his cock head as deep as it would go. Steve cried out, hands clawing at the leather seat as he felt the sharp pangs of the almost too-deep penetration. And then Billy was pulling out, yanking a condom from his wallet and nearly ripping it in his haste to get it on, eager to be back inside. Steve couldn’t blame him; he wanted Billy back just as badly. The condom always dulled thing and the Omega knew that Billy hated the things and honestly, so did Steve. The feel of the Alpha in him naked had haunted Steve from the night he’d first felt it but Steve didn’t trust himself. He couldn’t because was too eager for it.

“God damn, Steve.” Billy growled out, hip hitching as he began to fuck him in earnest. “Not gonna last long, you tease. Watching you in that tight little outfit, prancing around, all those little bitches watching you - practically fucking you with their eyes.”

“B-Billy.” Steve started, startled and exhilarated at the same time by the possessive tone. “They weren’t!”

“Yeah they were.” Billy said with a snarl as he folded himself over the Omega, covering him entirely save for were Steve’s legs were locked around the blond’s waist in a crushing grip. “One of these days, baby,” Billy growled out, “I’m gonna fill your cunt until it’s bursting and that cute pussy is leaking white all over. And then every Alpha and Beta in a mile gonna smell me all over you and know they can look but not touch.”

 _Fuck,_ the idea.

Steve cried out, hands curling tightly around Billy’s shoulders. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Billy snarled, the sound violent. “Don’t tempt me, princess. Gloves tear so easy, don’t you know?”

Steve laughed, the sound hoarse, his heart racing from sheer arousal at the idea, even with the danger of it. “Please don’t stop.”

“What? Want me to knot you right here? Where anyone could walk by? Oh, look – someone’s coming now.” Steve’s head snapped up, alarmed, and Billy laughed, amused. There was no one.

“You’re _such_ an asshole.”

“And you got so tight, Stevie.” Billy’s voice was getting gravelly, the words turning him on much as Steve. “I think you want us to get caught. What about Nancy, huh?”

“Billy-” Steve, started with a warning tone, but Billy bowled right over it.

“You’d like that, don’t you? You’d like for little miss perfect to see you like this, all hot and bothered, riding my cock like a goddamn whore, all red and pretty. Remind her what she’s missing out on.” Billy’s words were starting to slur in on each other, his panting causing them to be interrupted and disjointed. Steve was cursing a blue streak at him, but his insides were clamping hard against Billy and a flush of wetness showed how turned on he was by the thought no matter what he said. Steve was going to come, he could feel it building up inside of him like a ball of lightening. Billy wasn’t far behind if the swell of his knot was anything to go by. Steve’s cursing had taken on a desperate sound at the feel of it, pushing up on his hands to slam his hips back to meet each thrust.

“Gonna fill you up baby, you like that? You want me to?”

“God, yes. Fill me up, give me your pup – Billy – a pup, knot me-”

Billy’s hips kicking forward violently to tie them, the Alpha letting out a violent sound as pinned the Omega roughly, keeping him still. Steve cried out, curling in on himself despite the hold, hands wrapping around his head, his insides locking tightly around the knot. He could see fireworks behind his eyes when they closed, his cock throbbing as he came weakly on his belly. This was always the best feeling, every inch of his body straining and held tight, heart pounding and veins bulging against his skin, everything – every thought, every instinct – free from the shit that was his life and focused only on one thing; on being filled.

When he finally finished, he came back to himself to the sound of the car door locking. The clicking sound made whatever tension that was in Steve’s form drift away completely, the Omega letting out a content sound when Billy settled over him, the instinct to be covered and hidden too strong after a knotting in public.

Billy kissed lazily at Steve’s neck, snuffling at the sweat-thick pheromones along his neck.

“If I oversleep tomorrow, I’m going to kill you.” Steve said after a moment, still sounding slightly breathless. “We’re gonna be tied together forever.”

Billy just grunted as Steve’s craned his neck to the side to give him better access. “I’ll wake you up, remember Princess? I’m coming for you in the morning.”

Steve laughed. “Way to make it sound creepy.”

He received a bite for that little cheek. Hands caught his own, pulling them around and under his body, until Billy was holding him around the middle. The Alpha tightened the grip all on his own, tucking in close. “Baby.”

“Hm?”

But Billy didn’t say anything else, just nipped lightly at Steve’s neck – directly over his bonding gland. The Omega’s eyes snapped open, no longer feeling drowsy and stunned completely out of the sleepy haze he’d been drifting in. Because you didn’t just _do_ that. You didn’t just – you didn’t mess with an Omega’s bonding gland! Not unless - but Billy said nothing, seemingly content to nap lightly against Steve’s shoulder, loose and limber and seemingly without a single care, as they waited to untie.

Steve stared at the car ceiling, heart beating like he'd just run a mile, his neck tingling with the ghostly imprint of Billy’s teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very soon we'll have season two starting. Like next chapter or the one after soon. So yeah, shits about to get real. And Steve will find himself with a rather big decision to make.


End file.
